The Gallant Knight And Fair Princess
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Weiss was unable to escape her father. Fearing the worst and wanting to control her future she marries General Ironwood to regain her freedom. It was not meant to be a marriage of love, yet she slowly finds herself falling for him while they both keep their marriage a secret from the outside world, planning to come forward once peace has been restored. One-shots Ironweiss
1. Rejection

**Notes** : Weiss was unable to escape her father. Fearing the worst and wanting to control her future she marries General Ironwood to regain her freedom. It was not meant to be a marriage of love, yet she slowly finds herself falling for him while they both keep their marriage a secret from the outside world, planning to come forward once peace has been restored. A series of out of order one-shots that showcase their relationship and the struggles they face. Ironweiss.

Do not hold me to an update to frame. I'm having issues keeping up with all my other fics

 **Rejection**

Weiss was covered in dirty and blood. She was finding the wounded as best she could, but there seemed to be so many. This had been a mighty city. Now, it was just a broken buildings and dead dreams. She turned her head to see her husband helping to organize the relief efforts. She was in awe of him at this moment. He seemed even more handsome than the last time they'd spoken.

"Weiss." Ruby yelled out. It broke the Schnee female from her thoughts. General Ironwood caught her gaze before looking away. He was ashamed of how much he failed. "You're safe."

"Of course." She crossed her arms. "I'm a Schnee. It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me."

"I'm so glad." Ruby hugged her. "I was so worried."

"Well, there was no need." She gently pushed the girl off of her. "I was able to handle everything just fine."

"Oh, look." The small girl shouted. "It's General Ironwood. Hello! I haven't seen you since Beacon!"

"Ruby!" Weiss's eyes nearly popped. "You can't just run up to people like that."

"It's fine." James assured her. "You both look well." He glanced between the two woman, though his eyes stayed on the elder a bit longer.

"We've...been good." She answered. "There were a few small issues, but we've been managing well."

"That's good to hear." He smiled at her.

"We were attacked by a whole bunch of Grimm while camping." Ruby declared. "It was awesome. Weiss took out like five of them in one go and-"

"Ruby, he has better things to do than hear stories of our adventures." She pouted. "Besides, we have work to do. There's still so many people that need help and-"

"I know." Ruby frowned. "I was just so happy to see familiar faces after all that's happened."

"It's fine." General Ironwood cut in. "In fact, I could use the both of you in getting things organized."

"You could?" Weiss titled her head. She wasn't sure if she believed him.

"Of course." He stated swiftly. "As you said, there's still so much we have to do."

"Weiss." James Ironwood had finally found a moment alone with her. They were standing in an empty bedroom, checking to see that everyone was gone. The city hasn't safe anymore. "It was good to see you were safe. I had heard you coming here and feared..."

"That your wife was dead." She sat down on the bed. Her fingers traced a small doll. "I'm fine."

"Weiss, it's okay to be upset." He knelled down in front of her. He cupped her face. "What the White Fang did here... it's okay to cry over these people." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you." She whispered. "I know we agreed not to tell anyone of our marriage until the time was right, but I really missed you."

"I...I thought of you often." He swallowed as she tightened her hold on him. "I heard about how you saved a town from a high class Grimm." He pulled away and rose to his feet. "I'm happy that I helped you follow your dreams."

"I..." She didn't know how to put her feelings into words. They had married in order to give her freedom. It hadn't been about love and yet, she had grown to love him. She thought about him, worried over him and hoped he longed for her too. She quickly pushed herself off the bed and kissed him on the lips.

He returned her kiss with equal fire before pulling back.

"Ms. Schnee, I-"

"Mrs" She corrected.

"I... I can't take advantage of you." He stepped backwards. "I understand that you're grateful for what I did, but you shouldn't feel the need to... I want nothing more than your happiness." His throat tightened as he lied. He longed to take her in his arms and be with her.

"You wouldn't be." She closed her eyes. "I-"

"Oh, there you two are." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Listen, we're about to head out. There's nothing left here. "Unless you two needed some more time alone." He eyed them carefully.

"No, it's fine." Weiss assured the drunken male. "I'll be heading out. I would hate for Ruby to get lost looking for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, that sounds like her." Qrow chuckled as the Ice Princess left. His eyes narrowed. "You wanna tell me what I walked into Jimmy."

"That is none of your concern." The general straightened his tie as he begun to follow his wife.

The dust old bird stopped him.

"She's just a girl and Winter's sister. If you like them young, look elsewhere."

"It isn't like that." James snapped. "And you should mind your own business."

"Look, don't say I didn't warn you." The huntsman backed off. "And I promise to keep this between us. No need for the Ice Queen to find out about this little slip."


	2. The Favor

**Notes:** Because there is so little Ironweiss out there, I am making this a week long thing. **I will be updating every day for this one week!** The one-shots are out of order, but each will be telling in its own way. And there will be more Qrow. Turns out I'm very good at writing him. And it's slightly fun to use him.

 **Celestia's Paladin** \- My head cannon is that James Ironwood was never a fun of Jacques Schnee and therefore never really apart of the family. I think of him as this person that has been in their life, but not really. So, Weiss could of known him and had a crush on him at one point, but never real knew him as a person. That said, I really like this pairing and I hope to see others do more with it. As for me, this will be very heavily a marriage not built on love, but no where near loveless.

 **The Favor**

It was a horrible idea. It was an awful risk and there could be no pay off, but she had to try. Weiss had to try to find her freedom. Just because she had been caught trying to escape didn't mean it was over. She heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"General Ironwood." She grated as the door opened. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"It's not fair." She glanced outside. "I don't want to be caged here. I've been thinking..."

"Thinking? About what?" He stood tall and straight. He appeared to her as a noble knight. Her heart skipped a beat as she reflected on how handsome he was.

"I would like you to marry me."

"What?" He couldn't believe her words. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It would solve both our problems." She countered. "You would have the Schnee Dust company at your side and I'd be free of my father. It's in both our favors."

"I'm twice your age and your father would never agree to this." James did his best not to shout.

"He would too agree with this." She informed him. "And you know it. He would have had you marry Winter, but since she's under your command I'd do just fine."

"Wouldn't you rather marry someone closer to your own age?" He closed his eyes. He wanted to look down at her, to think of her as a silly child, but she was right. Her father would agree to this. James was a name of honor. He would do anything for his country and his family. He would look out for the Schnee.

"It wouldn't matter to father. He would marry me off to anyone that would better himself." She gritted her teeth. "At least, I know I could trust you. I know you're a good man. You wouldn't hurt me." She wrapped her arms around herself. His eyes widened. His heart stopped.

"Ms. Schnee..." He swallowed. James Ironwood looked at her and truly saw her. Weiss wasn't a child. She was a woman with realistic dreams, wishes and fears. There was every chance that she could end up with a monster as bad, or worse than, her father. The general hated to picture Weiss becoming as broken as her mother. "I need time to think this over."

"Of course." Could she dare to hope? "This is a late to ask for. But I promise, I would be the very best of wives. I would everything I could to uphold your name and never dishonor you." She truly wanted her freedom, even if it meant chaining herself in other ways.

"May I ask what you would like from me?" He questioned. "What you would want in our marriage?"

"I would like the chance to...be a huntress, to go out there and help people." Weiss answered honestly.

"That's very noble of you." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." She felt pleased that he approved of her.

"I shall see you soon."

"Hopefully with good news." Weiss watched him walk out her door. She prayed that he would give her the freedom she could not give herself. If she failed to escape again, her father would lock her away forever, or worse sale her off like some kind of whore.

She could picture that future so clear. It felt like it could happen any idea now. She chuckled at how crazy this all was. She had asked a man twice her age to marry her in order to be free of her father. It sounded mad even to her and she had thought it up, but it was the only way. All exits had been closed to her. The leash around her neck had tightened and she'd be a fool to not notice the increase of wealth men stopping by.

Hadn't she been forced to have tea with a baron the day before? And a duke three days before that? Oh, she couldn't forget the dinner with that Captain, son of some business man, coming up next week. Her father was starting to showcase her for a reason. Her stomach twisted in knots. Should she have told that to Ironwood? Would that have softened his attitude towards her request? It was too late to chase after him. Plus, she didn't want to seem childish by begging him. That would make him even less likely to agree to all this.

No, she had to wait it out. She had made her request and now she needed to give him time to reflect on it.

General Ironwood was surprised to find Jacques having a family dinner with a merchant of good standing. There was a boy slightly older than Weiss. James had to control his face. He could see the former heiress glancing up at him. In that small moment, she showed her fear. The male seemed to be a man after Jacques own heart.

"Hello Jacques." He bowed slightly to Weiss and her mother. "Mrs. Schnee, Ms. Schnee. I hope that you both are well." Whitley was removed from the table for some reason.

"We are." Mrs. Schnee smiled to wide. "It is a pleasure to see you. Are you here on business?"

"Of sorts." Ironwood chuckled. "I do hope you forgive me for taking your husband from you."

"It's alright." She nodded her head. "I understand that my husbands life is a busy one. I just ask that you return him before dessert."

"I will be sure to do that." He promised.

"Yes, we'll make this quick." Jacques couldn't understand why the general was here. In his mind, there had been no need for further talks. Had the solider seen reason at least. They moved from the dinner room to the parlor room.

"What is it that you want?"

"I came to see if we could make an angranment that would benfit us both."

"Is that so?" Jaqcues raised a brow as he poured himself something to drink.

"I want you to know that I am on your side. I am trying to strength Atlas and keep us from war." The general assured the older man.

"What you are doing is ruining my company and causing panic?"

"I-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I want to strengthen our ties. The military has need of your dust and you need to be assured that we won't leave you hanging at the first sign of trouble."

"Hn, what have you in mind?" The Schnee male was unsure where this was going.

"In the past, marriage was a good way to seal agreements between two parties." He paused to think over what he was saying. "I believe it would reassure all parties one where to take place now."

"You mean to marry my eldest to ensure my full support." It was an interesting idea. One that he would be all for if he had better control of her.

"With all due respect, I think it was best if I didn't marry one of my subordinates." He remarked without any signs of emotion.

"You mean to marry Weiss?" His eye twitched. "Why would you ever think-"

"I thought I would be doing you a favor." James replied. "Do you honestly believe that that young man could control her? At least with me, she'd have sense enough to behave more...appropriately in public. She wouldn't dare embarrass her dear sister and disgrace both our family names."

"That may be so." The Schnee male understood why Weiss would be a better match. "Would the council agree to such a match?" It would be giving Ironwood a touch more power than some would be comfortable with.

"I don't see that being an issue." He informed the Schnee owner. "After all, she isn't heir to the company anymore." He pointed out.

"I see." It was a good idea. "I must admit. I am not against it. But now doesn't seem like such a good time to announce it. It would-"

"That was why I had planned to keep the marriage between us and the council until the public is more at ease. There is no reason to cause a stir."

"Hm, would you give me a few days to think this over?"

"Of course." Ironwood nodded. "I understand that this is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"I'll have Klein see you out."

"No, I can see myself out." He assured the other man. They parted ways on good terms for once. Ironwood watched Jacques return to the dinner room before he went on his way. He made it half way down the hall when he saw Weiss standing before him.

"Hello." She wasn't sure how to greet him.

"Hello." He smiled out her. She seemed nervous. "I just finished speaking with your father."

"That's good." She studied the floor. "May I ask what the topic of your discussion was on?"

"We were speaking on your future." He told her calmly. She smiled softly and knowingly.

"I see." She bit her lip. "Does this mean that you agreed with me?"

"It means that I thought it sound enough to try." He watched her.

"So, he didn't agree with it." Fear laced every each of her features.

"Rest assured," James Ironwood stepped a tiny bit closer. "He will agree. He's just trying to save some face. He would hate to seem too eager for a deal."

"That does sound like father." She laughed. "Thank you. I will do my best to make you proud of me."

"Ms. Schnee, I-"

"I have to get back." She rushed out as she heard the clock. "I've been gone too long. I need to get back before father gets upset."

"I'll speak with you soon."

"Thank you." She repeated once more before rejoining her family.


	3. A Reason to Drink

**Notes** : I wanted to write a piece with Delphi Flare from Seeing Doesn't Equal Knowing. I really enjoyed writing that and wanted to reuse her because I'm not sure when I'll update that story, if ever. The important parts of that story is that Delphi Flare was rescued when she was a child by Qrow and thought her baby sister Nova dead because the closet town had also been destroyed. It turned out that Nova was alive and is Nora.

 **TitaniumTurtlex** \- I hope you enjoy the stories. I'm doing my best to not to have them all be drama heavy.

 **Celestia's Paladin** \- I do want to write a nicer piece about Jacques, but it's hard when every character thinks his the devil. I think the main reason I like Ironwood is that the show in vol 4 pushes the idea that he means well and he's trying to do what he thinks is right. If it were any other show, I'd freak out about how much power he has. But, again, the show heavily implies how upset he is with himself over Beacon and that he hates all that BS of the Atlas Elite. So, he's flawed and human. He also wouldn't do anything without Weiss pushing for it.

 **Headcannon** : Weiss had to push him to kiss her, have sex with her and even marry her. It was all her idea. While he thought about, he was too shy and proper to ever try.

 **Sum-** Delphi and Weiss recall some past events over some booze while Qrow and James have a few drinks across town. Later, they all meet up because, of course they do, and Delphi Flare proves that just because she can see the future doesn't mean it'll stop her from acting like an idiot.

 **Set-** Before Rejection but after Favor

 **A Reason to Drink**

There was a loud and heavy knock A beautiful, tall raven beauty closed her book to answer her front door. She seemed partly bored when she found Weiss Schnee at her door.

"No teammates tonight?" She peeked outside.

"No, they're coming in a few days." The former heiress sighed out. "Do you mind if I crash for a bit?"

"You need girl time?"

"Yes." She pouted. "Delphi, I feel so lost and unsure."

"Okay." Delphi shouted. "We are not leaving that table until your good and drunk." She informed the younger female as she pointed to her dinning table.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." She made a face.

"Relax." The older woman waved it off. "No one is going to find out." She put a bottle of vodka onto the table. "Now, start drinking and tell me what's the matter."

"It's your cousin." Weiss sighed out as she poured herself a glass.

"James?" Delphi raised a raven brow. "Like, the General Ironwood? That James?"

"Yes, that James." The white haired woman took a sip. Her face soured from the taste.

"Here, put a splash of melon in it. It'll help with the taste."

"He's...just... ugh."

"Hn, is he now?" Her golden eyes studied the woman in front of her. "He's always been a bit of a noble, knight type. I can't think of what he could have done."

"That's the very problem." Weiss shouted. "He's a noble, knightly type. He'd give and give and take nothing."

"I'm slightly confused." Delphi declared. "I mean you use to like that about him."

"I did?" The former Schnee heir cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She tried her drink once more. It was a lot better.

"You forgot? Your crush?"

"On him?" She choked. "You're joking."

"No, you had a big thing for him." Delphi laughed. "He found it cute."

"He did?" Weiss paled. "You're not joking?"

"No, I'm being serious." She chuckled. "You don't remember?"

"No, of course not." Weiss felt horrified. "Why would I ever have a crush on him?"

"How should I know? You just did."

"You must have had an idea." This may be why Weiss was feeling so weird around her secret husband.

"Hn, maybe it had to do with that fairy-tale you loved." She thought it over. "The one with the knight and some princess high above him."

"The Gallant Knight." Weiss recalled. "He gave his breath, his body, and finally his heart to protect his kingdom." She grinned as she remembered the story.

"And the princess stab her father to death in order to end the knight's pain. She traveled her land to find his breath, that was hiding in the wind, his body that had been turned to stone, and his heart-"

"Which he had given to her before he left." She beamed. "I remember now!"

"You do?"

"I thought he was the knight!" She laughed. "I was so sure that it was him. I thought he was so brave and kind and he half his body was metal!"

"Ha," Delphi snorted. "That makes too much sense." She laughed.

"No, no, no." Weiss went on. "It gets worse."

"It does?"

"I was so sure he was that knight that I tried to run away to find his princess."

"Ha, ha ah, ha." Delphi poured them another drink. "I'd love to have been there when you had to explain that."

"Klein told me to never tell anyone." Weiss blushed. "He said people would misunderstand."

"Oh, if only James knew." Delphi chuckled. "We'd have thought you were the cutest thing in the world."

"Don't ever tell him." She whined out. "I mean it."

"I won't. I won't." She promised. "So, what's this problem you have with my cousin?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"Fair enough." Delphi smiled. "We can talk about our sex lives. Like, how I'm having it with your former teacher and you aren't having any."

"Which one? Not Port?"

"Gross."

"Thank goodness." She breathed out. "I thought I'd have to kill my liver if you were going to talk about sleeping with him."

"I'd have to kill all my brain cells to even think about that." She shook. "I think this calls for more liquor."

XXX

"Well, ain't this a surprise." Qrow chuckled. "The good General Ironwood sitting down for a drink."

"There are rare occasions when one has a reason to drink." He replied evenly as he rolled up his sleeves.

"And what occasion brings you here?" The old bird wondered.

"A small celerbation." He turned to look at his man. "Seems one of them has become a father."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." James answered.

"Geez, the poor sap." The drunk smirked. "Doesn't even know how bad his got it. Sure, it's all smiles and laughter now, but soon one of my type will be standing at the door."

"Well, it could be a man like me." James pointed out.

"Nah, that won't happen." He shook his head. "Not unless his girl is one of those pushy types. I bet the woman you marry will be asking you before you even realize she's got some feelin' for yea."

"Ha, that's a bit close to home." James sighed.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how we got here." He sighed out. "Where did life go wrong?"

"To live us two men, alone in life?" Qrow took a moment to think it over. "I don't even know. Maybe, maybe it's like... we were born too soon. Like, that story my niece made me read to her over and over again."

"Somehow, I can't picture you reading bedtime stories."

"Anyway, it was about the circle of souls. You see, in the story, one never truly dead. They were just reborn into something else and the truly unlucky ones...well, they didn't get their soulmates reborn with them."

"Or they were born late." Jame remembered. "And they could wait their whole lives for a person who'd only be born once they, themselves, had past on."

"Yea, so like, what if we're the sad fucks that have to wait for these people to be born." Qrow paused from his drinking. "And like we waited so long that now, now it's too long. Like, the chance for love, happiness, and all that garbage has past us by. There's nothing left for us, just emptiness and nothing."

"And drink." Ironwood added.

"And drink." His bar mate agreed. "Lots and lots of drink."

"There's still time." James finally spoke after watching the new father. "We aren't dead yet."

"Yea, well. We aren't young either."

"I see. So, you finally noticed some gray hairs and are having a small fit over it." He smirked as the red eyed man fumed.

"That shit ain't funny." Qrow slammed his drink. "I never thought I'd live long enough to go gray."

XXXX

"Did you ever think you'd be here?"

"Here? As in your apartment or... here in life?"

"Here in life." Delphi motioned all around them. "Like, you'd run away, the world would be headed to war, and you'd be questioning if you were in love or not with someone you never even thought you'd look twice at?"

"No, no I hadn't." Weiss replied. "I always pictured life very simple and start forward. Seems I was wrong."

"Hey, you know what will cheer you up?"

"More liquor?"

"Yes, and of course dress up." She declared as she stumbled to her feet. "Let's play dress up."

"Would any of your clothes even fit me?" Her white hair fell out of place.

"Pst, like I know." She took a moment to think it over. "Listen, Weiss. Let's go shopping. We'll get you a new outfit and I'll sober up on the way." She vowed too loudly.

"Shhh, you're being too-"

"They're fine." She waved off. "You can help me pick out a gift for Nora since you two went to school together."

"Nora Valkyrie?"

"Oh, yea. It seems she's my long, lost baby sister." Delphi sucked her teeth. "So, that's a thing."

"I should be shocked." Weiss shook her head. "But I'm not. You two scream crazy, do anything. Of course she'd be your sister."

"Where as, you and Winter scream duty, honor, and up tightness." She held her hands on her chest. "Which is why you came to me and not her, even though she's always in town with her Commanding Officer."

"General Ironwood is here?"

"Somewhere."

"You didn't tell me that." Weiss snapped.

"Why would I?" She was a bit lost. "He's not like Qrow where I have to warn every women I know he's near by. By the way, he's near by. He won't touch you, but you can block him from touching me."

"That's... okay." Schnee broke out smiling. "Let's go out. I've been stress and tired. This could do my some good."

"That's my girl." Delphi beamed. "And I totally promise you'll only have one, two drinks more after our little shopping trip."

XXXX

"Well, I think I'll call it a night." James Ironwood threw some money in front of them just as a woman took the seat between him and Qrow.

"Hey, cousin." Delphi grinned with hands full of shopping bags. "Weiss, look who I found." She screamed. "It's the General and the drunk."

"Oh, you didn't say we were meeting up with people." The young woman blushed.

"I hadn't planned on it." She glanced between them. "But it's so rare to see these two in the same room that I thought we had to stop in."

"Ms. Schnee. Delphi." His eyes narrowed. "Don't you think she's a bit young to be in a bar."

"She's old enough for you." The raven beauty pointed out. James was taken back by this remark. "I mean you'd take her into your own arm, but not let her have a drink. Where's the sense in that? Besides, one drink isn't going to harm her."

"She has a point." Qrow chimed in. "Yea, Heiress. What's your poison? The military's buying."

"I guess whatever you're having." She reasoned. "And I'm not an heiress anymore."

"Really." Ironwood cut in. "I don't think you should-"

"Oh, relax." His cousin rolled her eyes. "You aren't her father, husband or lover. And even if you were, you should let her have a drink. The world is headed to war. She could be killing people instead of Grimm in a few months. I think a drink isn't going to damage her."

"Yea, she keeps bring up great points." The old bird shrugged. "And I'm too drunk to think of a come back. You can sit next to me Princess."

"She can sit between James and I." Delphi cut in. She waved at the general to move one down.

"What are you even doing around this part of town, this late at night?"

"We went shopping." Weiss answered as she sat down on the stroll.

"For skirts, boots, and sexy things." The older woman piped in. "I've a boyfriend now and she... well, she could use one." James coughed, roughly at her comment. "Don't worry. The sexy things are for me."

"That hardly makes me feel better." He informed her.

"The door is right there." She countered. "And Weiss is right here to protect me from the big, bad, horny birdy."

"She had a few drinks before we left her place." Weiss blushed. "I don't think she sobered up during our little trip." It wasn't like Delphi to be so fresh in front of James, or ever.

"Ah, that explains a bit." He smiled. "You only drink when you're stressed or when Qrow is around."

"I hate my boyfriend!" Delphi whined. "Beacon is in pieces and he refuses to come travel with me. He isn't even doing anything there!"

"And you dragged Weiss into you drama." James Ironwood ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, I can stay a bit longer. Tell me everything and I'll see what I can do."

Weiss had never seen him like this before. Sure, she had seen him as a stuck up jerk, or a selfless hero and there were times when she saw him as a great leader, but never had she seen him as a normal, every day family man. It was nice. Different, but in a good way.

'He'd make a great father' She thought to herself as he listened to his cousin cry over her boyfriend problems. She caught herself thinking about what kind of children they'd have and paused. Could she really be thinking like that? About him? Could she really bring herself to sleep with him? Glancing over at him, she was shocked to find the answer was yes. Yes, she could see herself having sex with him and she could see herself enjoying it too.


	4. The Party

**Notes** : It's amazing how one song can change everything. I was listening to some music, found this amazing song and it popped ideas into my head. I was like omg I know what I'm going to write for Ironwood's family. Omg, I'm kind of heartless to write that about Ironwood's family. Oh, god! I think I've made him too noble. Fuck!

 **Set** after The Favor and Rejection

 **The Party**

"Alright Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted. "It's time to party."

"Is this really nessary?" Blake shook her head. She'd rather be reading.

"Oh come on." Yang laughed. "It's alright to take a break now and than."

"Besides," Weiss cut in. "This is to raise spirits. It'll help lessen Grimm attacks."

"That's all great in theory, but no one seems to be in the mood to dance." Blake pointed out.

"That's because the band is lame." Yang sighed. "Oh, wait! Weiss, why don't you sing?"

"Exccuss me!" She crossed her arms. "Why would I do that?"

"Because, everyone would be watching you." Yang smirked. "Even the guy you have a crush on."

"You have a crush?" Ruby gaped. "On who?"

"It's a secret." Yang beamed. "But she's always racing to the mail and I hear her at night-"

"That's enough!" Weiss blushed. "I'll sing if you don't finish that sentence."

"But who is he? Is it Neptune?" Ruby jumped up and down.

"What? As if I would want that loser." Weiss declared unaware that he was behind her. "I have gone on to better things. The man I'm in love is nothing like him. He's strong, manly, handsome. He's so caring and sweet. He carries so much on his shoulders and-"

"Okay," Blake rolled her eyes. "We get it. You really like this guy."

"No, you heard her. She loooovvveesss him." Yang teased.

"Hey girls." Neptune chimed in. "How have you been?" He hid his broken heart.

"Oh, Neptune." Weiss blushed. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here." He glanced around. "So, yeah... you have a boyfriend."

"Sort of." The white haired woman felt so awkward and she hadn't seen James yet. Was he even coming? She had picked out this dress just for him. Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY slowly backed away.

"I see." The blue haired male felt hopeful. "So, you aren't together."

"Of course we are." She declared heatedly. "We are very much together."

"But he's not your boyfriend."

"No, he isn't." She heard the band pick up. They were finally starting a good song.

"And he's a real person?"

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure." Neptune defended himself. "This could be your way of letting me down gently."

"He's a real person." Weiss stated once more. "And he's a wonderful man. I couldn't ask to be attached to anyone better." Her hands reached for her necklace. The ring picked out from under her dress. His eyes narrowed. Attached? As in engaged?

"I see." He swallowed. "He must be very nice. I'm sure daddy's money bought you a fine suitor." He bit out, bitter that he had lost her before he even truly started to court her. Her eyes widened in shock than narrowed in disgust. She slapped him hard across the face. She heard gasps all around as she realized what she did.

She debated what she was going to do next. Her eyes caught that of James Ironwood. There was no way she could speak with him publicly now. Neptune had ruined her chance to be near him, to possibly dance with the man she was falling in love with.

"I am not a whore." She declared. "My father has not, and will never, pay for someone to be with me. Nor have I been bought." She spat. "And the fact that you would suggest such a thing disgusts me. I hope I never have to see your face again." She finished before turning on her heels and storming out.

She walked and walked for what felt like hours. She walked until all the anger inside of her faded away. She dropped onto a stone bench with a heavy heart. She had really looked forward to this night. There was a great need in her to have a good time. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She could hear the music playing not too far away. It sounded like Ruby had gotten the party started. People were laughing, most likely at Jaune.

"May I have this seat." A male voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Of course." She scooted over.

"You look pale." He noted after a long pause.

"I'm always pale." She countered faintly. "You seem thinner."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"Have you?" She eyed him carefully. He pulled out a flask from his vest.

"Here, drink that." His red eyes lazily looked her over.

"What is it?" She wasn't sure if she should have any.

"It ain't poison." Qrow informed her. "Just some cheap booze. You look in need of some." Weiss took the flask and had shot.

"That burns." She choked out.

"Ha, you sound like your sister." He smirked as he took it back.

"How well do you know her?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, enough." He replied putting his stash away. "So, that kid was a bit of an ass."

"Yeah," she hugged herself. "But I guess he wouldn't be wrong if things had been different."

"But things are different." Qrow curled his lip in disgust. "And he had no business speaking to you like that. That ain't a way to talk to a lady." He noted the sliver chain she was playing with and more importantly the tiny ring.

"I never asked to be born a Schnee." She remarked. "I never asked to be held up high and told I had so little I could do."

"That's a nice piece of jewelry you got there." Rage. Quiet rage filled him.

"It's nothing." She stuffed it back into her dress. "Just a token of affection from a suitor." She lied.

"I doubt that." He yanked it off of her. "I've seen this ring before. I know who it's from."

"Give that back." She cried out as he rose to his feet. She quickly ran to block his path. She needed that ring. She needed it more than she needed air. It was all she had of James. She needed it back. "Please, don't take it."

"I can't believe this." Qrow sneered. "I can't believe Jimmy would do this. Your a child Christ! He must have lost his mind!"

"Shut up!" She yelled out. "Don't you dare talk about him like that."

"Listen, you're a kid. You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well." Weiss shouted. "A drunk is trying to look down on a noble, honorable man who has done nothing worry."

"Nothing wrong? What do you call this?" He yelled holding up the ring.

"I... I... I call it... freedom." She struggled. "I call it freedom."

"Wha? You must be a light weight cuz' you aren't making any sense."

"I can explain," she sighed out. "Just please give it back."

"Alright, but this better be good." He warned her. "Or I'm going straight to your sister."

"No, please don't." She held the ring close to her heart. "I haven't found the right way to tell her."

"Yeah, I get it. Tellin' her your fuckin' her boss would be hard." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It isn't like that." She rushed out with a blush. "We haven't done that."

"Oh, I see." Qrow shook his head. "He plans to marry you first."

"We...we're already married." She squeezed her eyes tight wanting for the screaming and yelling, but none came.

"Come again?"

"I said we're already married."

"Uh, I thought so." He held his face in his hand before brushing his hair back. "Christ! Fuck it all to hell. I need a seat and more drink. What the fuck did Jimmy get himself into?"

"If anyone is to blame, it's me." She informed the half drunk male. "I was the one that asked him if he could."

"Why would you do that?"

"To escape my father." She sighed out. "He caught me trying to leave and made sure I wasn't going to leave any time soon. Guards at every door. I couldn't even leave the house. I was caged within my own home."

"And marriage was better than being a cage bird?"

"He was going to marry me off anyway." She defended actions. "My father was already in the works of trying to marry me off and they weren't any where as nice or trustworthy as James. At least with him, I know he would never force me to do things. He wouldn't hit me if I spoke out of turn." She was breathing hard.

"Your sister said it was bad" Qrow noted with sadness. "She said she had to join the military or she had no future of her own. I had thought she meant taking over the company and forced into that rule, but I guess she meant she wouldn't have any choice at all."

"In seeking her own future and freedom, she was closing mine." Weiss smiled through her sorrow. "But I never minded when I thought about how I'd take over the company. I thought I'd take the world proud of the Schnee name again. I'd give up anything for that."

"Than your old man took that from you and you had nothing to cling to."

"I couldn't even be a huntress." She whined. "I couldn't go out without permission. I couldn't see anyone unless father knew. I couldn't even get letters. Everything was taken from me. At least as James bride, I could regain some freedom."

"And he agreed to it because he's just the perfect, upright gentleman. God, does he know?" Qrow bit the inside of his mouth.

"Know?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

"That you're in love with him?" He rolled his red eyes. "That somewhere between asking for help and here, you've fallen hopelessly, head over heels, in love?"

"I... no, he doesn't know." Weiss knew there was no point in ignoring her heart. "And no one knows outside of father and the Atlas Council that we're married. I haven't even told Ruby or the others."

"Man, ain't this some shit." He sighed out. "And here I thought Jimmy lost his mind. Turns out he lost his whole damn head and sense. You're just a child."

"I'm eighteen and you're fucking my sister." Weiss shot back. "A woman a great deal younger than you. Not as young, but still younger. " She held her head high.

"This isn't going to end well." Qrow studied her. "If what you say if true, he ain't never going to touch you."

"Wha, why not?"

"Because, that ain't his style." The old man chuckled. "But he was been acting weird. Who knows, maybe I'm wrong." Maybe, the old bird thought to himself, Jimmy Ironwood was falling for this girl. She did have her charm. If Qrow had been younger, hadn't met Winter, he would see the appeal of Weiss Schnee.

"You won't tell anyone?" She glanced at him unsure.

"I'll of course tease your dear, noble husband when we're alone." He smiled kindly at her. "But no, I won't tell anyone. Though, you gotta promise me something."

"What?"

"You gotta tell your sister, sooner than later." He sighed out before taking out his flask. "The longer I know and she doesn't, the higher chance I'll be in the dog house." He knocked back all his liquor. "Besides that, she'll be pissed to high heaven that you kept this from. And a pissed off Winter is a bad Winter."

"I'll try to tell her soon." Weiss pouted.

"Great, and I'll also promise not to tell Jimmy how head over heels ya are for him." Qrow started to walk away. "Although from me, he wouldn't believe a word of it."

"Wait!" Weiss called out to him. "How did you know there was something between us?"

"Hn, because of that ring around your neck." he pointed at the chain. "He didn't tell you? That's an old family heirloom. It believed to his mother, grandmother and so now. He cherishes that shit above all else. Wouldn't give it just anyone." He smirked. "Glad to see you cherish it too. Anyway, I'll be seeing you."

"Where have you been?" Ironwood questioned the drunk Qrow in Winter's place. He knew that she couldn't ask such things in public.

"With the younger Schnee." He replied. "Wanted to check she was alright after the blue haired boy implied she was a 'sold off to some rich boy by daddy.' Relax." He chimed in when he noted Ironwood's fists forming. "She slapped him right good and needed some air."

"That good." Winter frowned. She knew that it wouldn't be long until it were true though.

"Told me all this guy she's with now." Qrow smirked. "A military man that gave her a ring. Course she'd never tell me if I hadn't caught sight of the little jewel around her neck."

"She what?" Winter nearly screamed. "She hadn't told me that."

"Can't find the words yet." He informed his lover. "Asked me not to tell you about him until she was ready. Didn't want to upset you."

"Did she tell you who this man was?" The general asked evenly.

"As I said, I saw the pretty gem around her neck and knew at once who it belonged to." He smirked. "She explained. I get it. Not sayin' I'm happy about it, but I get it."

"Is he a respectable man?" Winter wanted to know more, but understood why Weiss hadn't said anything. She feared the kind of man their father was marrying her off to.

"Ugh, not the kind of man I'd serve under, but he ain't your father." His red eyes peeked at the half cyborg. "I've got nothing put respect for how he's looking after her. Hell, I guess I'd be proud if he married one of my nieces. I'd fuckin' kill him first, but I'd still be proud."

"That's good to hear." The elder Schnee seemed relieved by this.

"I'm glad to hear you've chosen to respect their secrete in this matter."

"Hey," The old bird smiled as he saw Weiss rejoin the party. "What do you say you offer the poor girl a dance? She's been called a whore, had to deal with me for an hour, and can't dance with her groom. Someone should give the poor thing a break before that ass tries to speak to her again."

"I hardly think-" General Ironwood started to say.

"Sir, I think my sister would be honored to dance with you." She smiled. "Besides, it's a party. This may be the last chance any of us can have fun for some time."

"Hm, just one dance." He sighed out. He straightened his back before crossing the dance floor. "Ms. Schnee." Weiss fought the desire to correct him. She chose to smile instead.

"General Ironwood." She curtsied. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"It seems your sister thinks you are in need of a dance."

"Does she?"

"Yes," He held out his hand. "May I?"

"I would be honored." She bit back a grin as she put her hand in his. The cords of a waltz echoed through the ballroom. "I didn't know you could dance."

"There's much you don't know about me."

"Like what?" She felt so light and warm in his arms. "I'd love to why you know how."

"If you promise not to tell."

"Only if it's good." She vowed.

"My cousin has upset." He sighed out. "She had lost everything. Her parents, her sister, her village. Her whole reason to dance and sing. Now, I wasn't much for music, but I missed her smile."

"So, you learned to dance for her?" She reasoned.

"More like I lied to her." He chuckled. "I told her there was this girl I liked, who loved to dance, and since I couldn't dance at all-"

"You talked her into teaching you how." Weiss laughed. "Did she ever find out you lied?"

"No, but I did get her to smile again." He frowned. "Although, it was through laughter over how bad I was. She'd never seen someone so bad at it before."

"Well, you're good at it now." His wife chuckled. "Unless, is this the only dance you know?"

"No, I know a lot more." He assured his bride. "It took a lot of time to get Delphi to open up."

"Hm, I have to thank her one day." She informed her husband. "She did a wonderful job. I can't picture anyone laughing at you now."


	5. The Night Before

**Notes** : I've got nothing to say other than the week of Ironwood is nearly over and I'm starving for Ironweiss stories. Blah.

Sakurako Nagasaki- i'm glad you like this pairing. There's a person called oneweekoldcat on Archive that has a few stories written and a few bookmarked. She's also get a couple head cannons that i'll be using. Like that Ironwood can sing.

 **Set-** After the Favor and before any of the other chapters

 **The Night Before**

"I know I should feel bad about this marriage of yours, but I don't." Weiss's mother informed her daughter. "I truly can't bring myself to. In fact, I pity him. After all this time, after all he's lost, he still gives more." She stumbled slightly as she examined the bedroom. "Truly, they don't make like the Ironwoods."

"Mother, you're drunk." Weiss frowned as she gazed into her vanity mirror. "And tomorrow is my wedding day."

"I'm always drunk." Her mother pointed out. "And that's why I'm her. I wanted to be with you before you get married and leave. It's what my mother did for me and it's what I'll do for Winter when it's time." She sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Do you really think it's a mistake? Me marrying Ironwood?"

"I think that it's wonderful. It's a good match for you." Her mother replied as she lazily studied the room. "I can't even recall the last time I've been in here. What a poor boy James is. I feel so sorry for him, always have. It's why we paid for his schooling. I made sure he was taken care for, his cousin too. It's the least I could do." She took a moment to restrain herself.

"You did that for them?" Weiss was shocked. She had never been told that before. "Is that why he was always around when I was younger?"

"Gods no." Her mother waved off with a laugh. "You're father hated the idea of him being here. Got it into his head that the poor boy would destroy him. Ha, I had once hoped he would, but he never did. Instead, he went out of his way to protect us." She paused as the horror of it hit her. "I could never do what he did. To rise up and move past such an awful day… he was never the same. I thought he'd be this broken, blackened thing, but he rose up with a shining light."

"Mother?" Her daughter hated these moments with her mother, the moments when her mother was lost between reality and fantasy. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Hm, I… never mind me." She chose not change the subject. Her children didn't need to know the past. They only needed to look forward. "Tomorrow, you'll be a bride."

"Why did you say it's good for me, but not him?"

"Because, he would never have brought this to your father if you hadn't asked." Mrs. Schnee smiled. "And as selfish as it is, I'm very glad that you did. I always, always, always wanted him as my son." She chuckled at a memory.

"I… you think I should back out? For his sake?"

"No, I think you'd regret it if you did and you wouldn't be able to live like that." She spoke from experience.

"But he shouldn't marry me?"

"I think, if you were in any other family, it would be fine. But you're Jacques daughter and that's a world of difference."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, your father is a bastard." She hissed. "Ugh, listen. It doesn't matter. Clearly, James is fine with what happened, as must be Delphi."

"I see." Weiss turned to face her mother. "I always thought I'd marry for love, to someone that loves me."

"I… I thought that too, but when I lost that chance I thought I'd marry someone who I believed was in love with me. As you can see, it turned out to be a mistake." Mrs. Schnee curled in slightly. "So, to me your lucky. You may not be marrying because of love, but you know who he truly is and what he truly stands for. You aren't entering blind and with faith in something that's not there, that's true."

"Did you ever love father?"

"No, I never did." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "But I hoped that love may come later."

"And you couldn't?"

"You've never been truly in love before." Her mother smiled softly. "I could tell by your eyes. Winter is just starting to know that feeling, but you've never felt it before. Once you've loved someone with all your soul and being... and known that you've hurt them so deeply, so totally, unforgivably you will never be able to love again. It'll all be hollow."

"I don't want to be hollow."

"You won't be." Her mother brightened up. "You'll be marrying an Ironwood. They know how to love, how help things grow. They're good stock."

"Mother?" The former heiress had some questions now. "How do we know the Ironwood's?"

"Um, your father knew Jame's uncle. They were very close and worked for my father for a time."

"And they stayed close?"

"There were things...that tied them together for the rest of their lives." She answered.

"What kind of things?"

"Things that you needn't worry over." She rose to her feet. "I think I've sober up, which means I need another drink."

"Do you need help going to-"

"I've got it." The older Schnee waved off. "You rest up. You've a big day tomorrow."

An hour past after her mother left. It was a long and troubling hour. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing. James would be her husband. Her mother declared it was a good match for her, but not for the general. It bothered her greatly. So much so, that Weiss made up her mind to take a walk. She needed to clear her head.

Weiss Schnee gazed down at the pool of water. It reflected the nights sky well, like a cold mirror. She pulled out her scroll, fingers hovering over the keys. She could send a message. She could try to call and hear his voice. It had been ages since she had last spoken face to face with him. Holding her breath, she put the phone to her ear.

It rang and rang and rang.

She was starting to think this was a bad idea when he picked up.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee." James answered.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all. I just got in. Is something the matter, Ms. Schnee?"

"You could just call me Weiss, you know." She sighed out. "Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm a Schnee anymore. Shouldn't I be Mrs. Ironwood or something?"

"Is that what you want to be?" He asked. "Because I think the Schnee name suits you well."

"I'd like to keep my name." She whispered. "But if you rather I take yours..."

"Ms. Schnee, Weiss, you can be whoever you want to be." He informed her. "A name is only a name. It's the meaning behind it that matter. It doesn't matter if your an Ironwood or a Schnee, as long as you can live with your held high being attached to it." The importance was the Mrs and not the name that followed. She reasoned as she looked at the water.

"Do you regret?" She asked after a long pause.

"Are you regretting asking me to?" He questioned her. "It would be hard, but I could always back out."

"No, please don't." She half panicked. "I just don't want you to be unhappy with me. I doubt I'm the kind of woman you'd go for." What was his type anyway? She couldn't picture him with someone loud like Ruby, nor could she picture him with anyone too uptight.

"I think you're pretty close." He muttered softly. She blushed at the off hand remark. "Is that why you called me? To see if I wanted to back out?"

"I called because..." She thought about how her mother had behaved. She couldn't tell him any of that. "I called because I've no one else to talk to and I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I see." His voice sounded too firm. "I too have no one to speak with."

"You didn't tell your cousin?"

"Ha, ha, I thought you were going through enough." James laughed. "And she'd be a bit much."

"She'd be going crazy trying to ensure I wanted this while wondering if I had the right flowers and shoes to match my dress."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that you'll be apart of the family." He seemed sad. "She wants a large family after all."

"Well, with Ruby as my friend, Delphi will get the huge family she's dreamed of." Weiss joked. "That girl loves everyone."

"Hn, I'm told one of my aunts was like that..."

"Really? I thought you're family would be very put together."

"No, we use to be very different." It was a short, soft reply. One full of tiredness. "Ah, you could say that I'm the odd one out. My family was very big in the arts."

"I didn't know that."

"Hn, a few of my uncles and my aunts were actors, singers, and one dancer."

"And you didn't get any talent? That's why you entered the military?" She reasoned.

"No, I could sing. I use to sing in my Unlce's play when I was young." He recalled. "My mother lived to see me on the stage."

"But you didn't keep with it?"

"She got sick and my uncle lost his passion for the stage. He went to dark places and closed the family playhouse." He paused. "Do you enjoy plays?"

"I've never really had a chance to." She thought it over. "My father didn't like them."

"I see. I have many books on the subject, passed down of course." He added. "I think you would enjoy them."

"You don't-" Weiss started to say as he spoke over her.

"I find that they help ease the loneliness."

"I think I would very much like to read them." She couldn't bring herself to reject such a kind gesture. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Ms. Schnee."

"I...I should get going." She muttered.

"I hope you feel better from our talk."

"I do." She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "It helped a lot." Her mother had been right. Ironwood would be sure to take care of her. He was a good man. There may have been much she didn't know about her husband, but at least she was sure that he was in fact a good man and nothing like her father. "Good night."

"Good night." He echoed as she pulled the phone away.


	6. Innocent Gestures

**Notes** : I'm finishing up the chapters for this weekend. I have one almost done and I can't seem to find a way to warp things up and the other I is going to be simple, but cute.

 **Innocent Gestures**

It didn't mean anything. James Ironwood told himself. He took a deep breath to relax. This dinner was going horrible. It was a veiled excuses to attack his character and actions. The mayor of this town made no secret that he didn't enjoy the Atlas Military running about. No matter how much James argued his case, the man clearly wasn't have any of it.

Weiss placed her hand on his knee and squeezed. She was trying to comfortable him and remember him that she was at his side. He held back his remarks as his brain tried to register that her hand was lazily resting on his thigh.

"I think that he means to say," Weiss cut in with a sad look, "is that we can never be too careful. The world has been slowly going into chaos and Grimm attacks are more often. In these times, don't you think that to help ease peoples minds., and lessen attacks, a military support wouldn't be the worst ideas. Of course, if you think your town doesn't need the extra protection, I'm sure General Ironwood would be happy to pull out his men."

"Hm, as much as I could use extra protection, there is far too many of them." The mayor thought the matter over. He hated declaring that he needed Ironwood's troops.

"Than maybe we can come up with a number that would be more agreeable." James countered.

"Ha, ha. Ms. Schnee." The old man chuckled. "I see that you are clearly a born business woman, if you could make me change my mind. I will think the matter with that inventor."

"Thank you." She smiled kindly. "I assure you that you are doing the right thing"

The man grinned. "You truly are a Schnee one can trust."

It didn't mean anything. James Ironwood told himself as she stood before him concerned over his welfare. One of his cybernetic parts wasn't working right. He was currently getting it repaired. Unlike some, he couldn't just remove his whole arm. He had to sit through the progress. It just so happened that she had been able to visit him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Only slightly." He informed her. The repair worker glanced between them. He lied about needing something and left. "I should be good as new shortly."

"That's good to hear." She muttered softly. "When I heard that you were being looked over, I guess I thought the worst." She was doing her best to debate the color of the floor. Sure it looked white, but it was a type of off-white.

"Did you need something?" He titled his head to look into her eyes. He wanted to relieve any stress she may have. Clearly something was bothering her if she went out of her way to see him.

"Can't a wife check to see if her husband is alright?" She voiced after the longest of pauses.

"Is that all? You can tell me if something were the matter." He wanted her to lean on him. He would gladly support her through whatever she was facing if she gave him the chance.

"No, I just wanted to see you." She assured him. "I thought that something may have happened and-"

"It's okay." James assured her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine. Ms. Schnee, you have anything to worry about."

"Mrs." She sighed out.

"Right." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She breathed out sharply. "I should get going. I'd hate to delay your recovery."

"Weiss," he reached out to take her hand. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay. In fact, it would do me some good to have company. This tends to take some time. Unless, you have somewhere to be."

"No," she shook her head. "I have no where else to be."

"Good." James smiled at her. "You can take the chair by the workbench and tell the mechanic he can come back in. I think he was waiting for us to finish up."

"Okay." She smiled as she stepped back. Their fingers still touching. She took one more step back before her hand left his and went to the door. For a moment, James swore she seemed disappointed. "You can come back in. Let me know if I'm in your way." She told the worker.

"Of course." The young aid nodded.

This did not mean anything. James Ironwood informed himself as Weiss Schnee placed a plate in front of him. She and her friends were staying at his summer house. They needed a place to lie low while Ruby recovered. The fact that Weiss Schnee, former heiress, had cooked a meal just for him meant nothing.

"I'm sorry if it's not good." She sighed out. "I'm still learning how to cook. I've honestly never tried this dish..." Before she left her father. "But I'm trying."

"I'm sure its fine." He hold fork ready to eat when he noticed her eyes on him. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just...I've never cooked for anyone before." She blushed. "I've been studying up, but this is the first time anyone has tasted my cooking." He swallowed as she bit her lip.

"I see." He straightened his back. "Are you going to have some?"

"Wha, no." She made a face. "I hate omelets. All that cheese so early in the morning. It hurts my stomach."

"But you went out of your way to make it." He noted taking a second back.

"Well, it's your favorite." She rested her head in her hands. His t-shirt was far too large for her. It kept falling off one of her shoulders.

"It is." He agreed. "How'd-"

"Oh, shit!" She shot up. "I forgot all about the toast." She raced towards the growing smoke. "I've got this. No, don't get up." She shouted. The sound of the fire extinguisher could be heard.

It didn't mean anything that she'd chosen to use his room in the summer house. Nor, did it mean anything that she was wearing his shirt. General James Ironwood held his head in his hands. He needed to remember that she was young. She didn't understand how her actions came across. None of that meant anything.

It didn't mean anything. James Ironwood thought when she kissed his cheek before parting from the party.

It didn't mean anything. James Ironwood thought when he felt her arms circle his torso when she heard Winter was doing fine.

It didn't mean anything. James Ironwood thought when he remembered that Weiss waited for him in his office with a perfectly wrapped birthday gift. It didn't mean a thing that it had been his father's book that was restored.

She was just being nice. She was just trying to be friendly. There wasn't any meaning more than trying to do a kind act. He shouldn't think too much on it. He was driving himself crazy. She couldn't possibly mean it to be anything. He was an old man compared to her.

It was all innocent gestures that he was focusing too hard on.

He had to be strong. He had to hold himself back before he made a fool of himself. He couldn't take advantage of her. He wouldn't! He just had to be strong.

"You're a fucking idiot." His cousin glared at him before leaving the room. "The biggest one I know."

"What?" He had never been more confused in his life.


	7. Letters

**Notes** : Not a lot going on in this chapter. It's set a bit here and a bit there, but mostly before either has worked out their feelings for each other. On another note, Sunday's chapter makes me feel like a monster. It's going to be one of those those "what?" kind of moments.

 **Hanisu93-** Thank you for reviewing. I too think they are super cute together and am glad you are excited. You're review brought a smile to my face.

 **Letters**

Letters. At every town, she sent two letters. One was to Winter and the other was to her husband. She couldn't be sure that anyone got them, but she sent them anyway. At the post office, she'd wait to see if anyone had sent her something.

At first, she had been dying to hear back from her sister. She'd wait with hope for a letter to be given back to her. Her growing smile would fade when she noted it was only Ironwood replying back. He would inform her that he was well and glad she was alright. It was formal and distant, but it made her feel better all the same. She didn't know when the letters tone shifted. It must have been when she been bold, and sad enough, to tell him how she truly felt.

 _'I want to do my grandfather proud. I want to make people hear my name and trust me rather than being disgusted by what it holds. I wondered if I can do that. I thought I could, but now I'm not so sure.'_ Weiss wrote one night. _'Do you think it's possible to rewrite an imagine that's so tainted?'_

 _'Weiss, I know that you've fallen from the path you were raised to be on and I know that you never wanted anything more than to do justice to her namesake. But as you said in you past letters, your father isn't a Schnee. He doesn't have the right to speak for your name and you shouldn't worry about what he's done to it. I know that in time you'll prove to the world that the Schnee name means honorable and trustworthy. I have faith in you.'_ He had written her back.

She had been so touched by his words, that she broke down crying. He had faith in her. He understood the importance of her name and why she cared so deeply that she'd never change it. He supported her quest to restore its purity.

There was one letter enclosed with a picture. It was of a much younger James and a group of people clearly older than him. Most notably, there was an older woman with pink and black hair. She wore a bright smile that reached her ears.

Weiss turned the photo around to read a note. Aunt Blaze and Uncles... The year and names were too faded to read. She quickly read the letter to find that James had sent her it for a reason. There was a small map too.

 _'When I was younger, I had family in the area. There should be a water fall near by. I marked it in the map. It was behind a wall of vines. I thought a photo of the secret pass would hope you find it.'_

"Hey guys." Weiss called out to them as she read the letter. "I think there's a spring near by. We should check it out."

"How do you know that?" Yang questioned.

"Someone in the last town gave me a map." Weiss lied. "Maybe, we should see if it's a real place. It'll be nice to relax and take a bath."

"She does have a point." Ruby frowned. "We are starting to smell."

"And I did buy a new swimsuit." Yang recalled. "It's worth find.

 _'It was beautiful.' Weiss wrote later that night. 'The picture helped out a lot. It seems that the vines are still covering the path. I didn't know you had such a big family either, nor that you had a tattoo. I thought you had a very small family since I've only seen Delphi and she never talks about anyone but you.'_ She signed off with the next town she'd be hitting in their tour to help the poorer areas of world.

She was shocked by the formality of his next letter. It was far too short and lacked any emotion.

 _Ms. Schnee,_

 _I would gladly like you to keep that photo to yourself. The only family I have is my cousin, Delphi, and she does not need to be bothered with any questions dealing with our family members. Nor should you bother anyone else with this business. They aren't here and that's all you need to know. Please, keep this to yourself at all cost and be safe._

 _General J. Ironwood_

Did that mean that everyone in the picture was dead? Had she opened up some wound that she hadn't known about? And why was he always calling her Ms Schnee? She was his wife. He should be calling her Mrs. Schnee.

 _Dear James,_

 _I apologize if you found offense in my last letter. I was just curious as to your familial background. After all, they would be my family too and I would be remiss to not know a signal one of them. It had not crossed my mind to question your cousin about this matter. I know that she had seem dark days and I would never, knowingly, put her through that again. She may be your cousin, but to me she's like a second older sister._

 _I do hope to see you soon and that I haven't opened painful memories. Also, I think I found something that could very useful to you, but understand that the attached documents are for a company I'm helping to set up. I will not allow you to take advantage of them. And all dealings with them will be going through me._

 _ **Mrs**. Schnee_

 _Mrs. Schnee,_

 _I have seen the documents and must say that the military would be very interested in this. I understand the need to keep things secret. As your husband, I will send you private funds to aid this development. Do with it as you see fit and I trust that you will not need more of me. As General, I will see if I can get you a meeting with the Council._

 _I am sure they would love to depend less on your father going forward. I look forward to seeing how far you can go with this company._

 _General J. Ironwood_

Weiss bit her lip as she read the letter over. This was the first letter that he had called her Mrs and for some odd reason she felt over joyed by it. It filled her with warmth and excitement. She opened her small lock box and placed the message inside with the rest. She paused as she wondered when was the last time she sent a letter to Winter.

"Oh, well." Weiss shrugged. "I'll send her something next week when I send James his weekly letter."


	8. Lullaby

**Notes** : I need to rant! I am honestly very upset over how Ironweiss is viewed by some in the Fandom. I think it's unfair to call us disgusting when people ship Beauty and the Beast, because Adam can change if Blake comes back. He hit her. He is never going to change. You Oobleck with any of the girls because he's their teacher and shouldn't be crossing those lines. Or incest ships topped off with the worst ship parent/child ships. But sure, we're the nasty people. Like, what? Are you kidding me? Yes, James is old enough to be Weiss' father but Weiss is hardly a minor. In less than a year, she'd be eighteen. So, it's whatever. Maybe, it's because I'm from the anime/manga world and I've seen worse ships, like truly awful ships, that I feel like people need to get over themselves. Rant done!

This is a short chapter set in Rejection after Ironwood ask Weiss and Ruby to help. Tomorrow will be Heated that is set after all the chapters so far and than I get a break. It's very taxing to ensure I have a finished piece very day.

 **Lullaby**

"You should sing." Delphi bit her lip. "To sooth the children."

"I..." Weiss didn't have the heart to do so. James Ironwood stood beside her in a room of lost kids, possibly orphans. He needed help in finding their parents. It was too great a task for his cousin to handle alone.

"Just like you use to when I was little."

"Hm, alright." He sighed out. "Just to get them asleep. What should I sing?"

"Hmmmm, oh Uncle Copper's favorite. The one he wrote that play on." Delphi thought over. Weiss made a mental note to look this playwright up. It would be nice to know a little more about his, their, family. She was pulled from her thoughts when James' voice echoed through

" _I gave my love a cherry that had no stone._

 _I gave my love a chicken that had no bone._

 _I gave my love a ring that had no end_

 _I gave my love a baby with no crying "_

The next part was sung by his cousin. Though traditional the whole thing was sung by the same person, the Ironwood family always had a different person sing the second verse.

" _How can there be a cherry that has no stone?_

 _How can there be a chicken that has no bone?_

 _How can there be a ring that has no end?_

 _How can there be a baby with no crying?"_

" _A cherry when it's blooming, it has no stone._

 _A chicken when it's pipping, it has no bone_

 _A ring when it's rolling, it has no end_

 _A baby when it's sleeping, has no crying"_

Weiss was taken back by his voice. It was deep and heart touching. Sure, the song wasn't special or grand, but she was sure it would be stuck in her head for hours. Weiss smiled as Delphi put a lion boy to bed.

"I think, even with my bad sing, it helped them feel better." His cousin paused. "This Grimm attack was bad. The fact that the White Fang could do this..." She stared at all the young souls, some human while the others weren't.

"I promise," he assured her, "I'll make this better. I'll do whatever I can to-"

"I'm tried of people dying on us because of _him_." She whispered. " _He_ pushed them to this and nothing happens to him, not ever." She shook her head. "Because we're too kind."

"You don't know that he's to blame for this." Weiss heard her husband sigh out. "You can't know that."

"At least, his daughters are good people." Delphi tried to focus on the bright side. "They'll do their best to be better than him. But I wonder...is this blood on me? On us?"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss spoke out at last. "Why would you think that your to blame?"

"Ugh, that's hard to explain." James rubbed the back of his head. "But for now, help Delphi sort this out and I'll go back to overseeing the relocation." He made his way to the door when the former heiress moved to caught him.

"But I-"

"Weiss, leave him alone." The raven haired beauty heaved out. "He's running a school, the military, and helping in relief work in a few towns. He doesn't need you questions him on this. He just doesn't."

"Can I...ask you?"

"I can't. I promised him I wouldn't say." Her golden eyes glazed over dread. "We promised to let it go. It wasn't our...it wasn't fair to carry...it..." The seer couldn't figure out what to say. "Before we were born, our uncle had best friend and it didn't go well. But that wasn't our fault. James and I, we do anything wrong. We were just born into a cursed family." She forced a smile on her face. "So, we made a promise, a vow, to grow and live. We could've gone a on dark road, but we didn't want to."

"That's... wow."

"Weiss, the past is...in the past and those people aren't coming back. I've James and possibly my baby sister... I'd rather focus on that than on graves." She placed a hand on the younger woman. "Let ghosts be. If not for me, than James."

"Okay."

"Now, let's put your mothering skills to the test." Delphi chuckled through her pain.


	9. Heated (Rated M)

**Notes** : And now that Ironweiss, on my part, is done, I'm going to take some time to just relax and think of how to write the next few shots. Rather than what I have been doing, which is making sure the ones I've planned out read well and flow right within a small window than edited it all out. A.K.A drive myself a bit crazy.

 **Heated**

Weiss Schnee felt horrible not of place. She had never been one for woods or hiking, but she had also dealt with it holding her head high. Yet, those times she had been with her friends. It had been Team RWBY braving the wilds. It hadn't been a handsome man who she'd grown uncomfortable attractive to.

And he was shirtless!

Of course, he couldn't help that he was topless. He had removed his shirt in order for her to be able to cover up. The fire and Grimm had damaged her blouse. Without question or a second thought, James had stripped off his tattered coat and unbuttoned his top. He had handed it to her with his gaze hold above her head. 'To cover yourself with.' He muttered as she had slowly taken it from him

"We can rest here for the night." He pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I hear a stream." She noted. "It sounds close and the area seems clear..." She peeked at him. "Do you think it would be safe to wash up?" Besides dirty and grease, there was bits of blood smeared on her face and in her hair.

"It should be fine." He smiled softly at her. "You can take your time while I setup camp."

"Thank you." She smiled as she started off to the rush water. "I'll refill our water supply while I'm at it."

The former heiress tested the water with her finger tips. It was a bit too cool, but in a good way. She untied her hair and slowly unbuttoned. This was too much. Her body felt hot all the time and she had been dreaming about him so much lately. He haunted her mind.

Finally naked, she entered the river wearing only her necklace. She eyed the ring attached to it. It had been his grandmother's. It was simple, lovely, and not at all something a _Schnee_ would wear. It may have been one of the reasons why it grew on her. Besides, her husband had given it to her. Carefully, she removed it from its sliver chain to try it on.

She wanted to wear it in public. She wanted him to see it on her. It was a silly feeling. It was a crazy excitement that filled her system when she thought of wearing his mark. Her face flushed as she reflected how badly she wanted to be branded by him.

And he didn't want her! She buried her head into her knees.

After washing her hair, she sat on a near by rock to dry off. She closed her eyes as she thought about her sleepless nights, the dreams she had just the night before. She had been wondering how much of him was metal. She snapped her eyes open just as she her fingers reached her belly. She couldn't do that, not with him so close by.

"Did you need help?" She asked.

"No, I should have everything in order." He informed her as she played with her sliver chain.

"There's nothing I can do?" She looked over their camp. He had manage to make a tent. "Do you camp often?"

"Ugh, no." He grinned. "But I use to when I was younger. My father would take me out with him. It was nice."

"You weren't afraid of being attacked." She took a seat on a log.

"Ha, we had to face a few Grimm, but it didn't change anything." James informed her. "It was still one of the best times of my life."

"Why'd go stop?" She studied him carefully.

"Age, time...he got too old and I got too busy." It was obsessive he hadn't thought about this in a long time. "I really missed it."

"Well, you can take our children camping when we have them." She toed the dirt and leaves around with her foot. "That is if you want."

"Ms. Schnee...I..." He was once again unsure of what to say.

"Mrs" she reminded him. "We are married, legally." He sighed.

"You needn't worry about giving me children." He gently assured her. "I would never force you to do anything uncomfortable or that you didn't want to do."

"I know." She swallowed. "But I do want to be a mother. Not because I owe you an heir, but because I just want to." She explained. "So, we'd have to-"

"I would understand if you took a lover." He cut her off. Her widened in disbelief. "I wouldn't fault you for it." It pained him to suggest such a thing. It hurt more to think of it.

"Do you find me so unappealing that you'd rather I cheated on you?" She felt tears building up. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. Weiss felt so small and alone.

"It isn't like that." James tried to explain. "You're a-"

"Child?" She snapped as she rose to her feet. "I'm eighteen! I'm your wife! I've nearly dead countless times! That makes me not a child! I may not have lived as long as you but that doesn't make me a child!"

"Ms. Weiss!" He roared at her. "This is hardly-"

"Mrs! Mrs! Mrs! It's Mrs Weiss Schnee," she shouted. "And how dare you imply I would cheat on my husband! I thought you had more faith in me and my character! Maybe I was wrong about you! Maybe your no better than my father."

Smack!

He had hit her. He had hit her. How dare he hit her?

"How dare you!" She glared at him. "I'm your wife."

"How dare I? How dare you?" He growled. "How dare you compare me to your father? I've done everything I can to give you your space, to make sure your comfortable, to ensure you understood that I would never ask anything from you! Do you think I'd enjoy taking you unwilling? Do you think I'd enjoy knowing you'd sleep with me because you had to? Because I saved you from a worse fate? I make no mistake in this relationship! I wasn't the man you wanted. I wasn't even in the top twenty. You married me because you were scared and there wasn't a better option!" His finger was dangerously close to her face. "I, for one, don't find it appealing to force someone into my bed."

Damn him for being so noble. Damn him for looking so hot breathlessly angry.

He turned his back to her. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered if he was being unreasonable here. He had offended her by his remark and refusal to address her as his bride.

"And what if I do want you?" She whispered. "What if I've grown to want you that way? Would it be so wrong to have me than?"

"Weiss?" He couldn't believe his ears. "I'm an old man. You couldn't possibly want me." He half sighed out. He was growing tired of ignoring her advances.

"And your brave and kind and caring and deep at times. Your handsome, sexy at times too and selfless. It kills you to lose a signal man and you feel its your fault when people die." She started to list all the wonderful things about him. "And... and it kills me to see you hurting and not being able to support you. It kills me to hear nasty things about because... because your one of the most caring people I know." Her blue eyes locked with his dark orbs. "Yes, your right. You wouldn't have been my first pick. I'd have picked some stupid, young boy who I'd thought we make me happy. So, what? That doesn't mean I can't want to be with you. It doesn't mean I can't care for you or be proud to be with you. Fuck how or why we got married! It's not important anymore."

"Weiss, I-"

"No, I'm not finished." She cut him off. "I'm so sick of this. I want you. I think about you all the time. I drive myself crazy wondering if you've been eating enough, sleeping enough, because you always look tired or if your fucking some woman while I'm stuck touching myself!" She clasped her hands onto her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Her whole body burned and shook. She was frozen. She couldn't move.

He was at a lose for words. He started to imagine her, alone at night. He wondered if she moaned his name and how often she had done that. He was growing hard at the thought of her... He shook his head. Now was not the time to think like that.

"Weiss, I..." He took a step closer towards her and knelled to the ground. She hadn't realized she'd fallen to her knees. "I... I haven't been eating. I haven't been sleeping much either." He hasted to touch her. "And I haven't been with anyone. I would never betray you like that." He slid placed his thump and forefinger on his chin. He slowly rose her head to meet his gaze.

"You haven't been sleeping?" She stammered out.

"No, I haven't." His whole body seemed tense. She wondered how hard it was for him to tell her this.

"Why? Is it because of Beacon? Mistral? Those weren't your fault." She knew that. He knew it too.

"In part because of that, but also because of you."

"Me?"

"Ms. Sch- Mrs. Schnee," he corrected himself, "you... I..." He didn't have the right words nor the heart to confess such a dark secret.

"You what?" Was he trying to tell her that he wanted her too? Was he saying that he longed to be with her? Her heartbeat sped.

"I... I think of you too." He closed his eyes. "Everything your going through, every worry, every uncertainty... I feel it too. I..."

He didn't need to say more. She understood. She leaned forward to capture his lips. It was a sweet, tender kiss between two shy souls. Slowly, it started to get more feverish, more passionate. The former heiress had the general on his back. They broke only for air.

"I... I... we shouldn't." He panted out. She was so much younger than him. She was the sister of one of his best fighters. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Never afraid to speak her mind. Never afraid to help someone in need. "You deserve better" Some where better. Some one better.

"I deserve a night with my husband." She tried to steady her breathing. "Please, please let me be with my husband. I'll go crazy if you don't take me." She bit her bottom lip as she begged once more with soft, wanting eyes under the moonlight. "Please."

He grabbed her head and kissed her softly on the mouth. She moaned into the kiss and half melted under his touch. His human hand felt rough, coarse against her skin while his metal body felt cold, but not unwelcomed. She shivered as his left hand ran down the top of her shirt before slowly making its way back up underneath. His mouth felt so good on her neck and he felt so hot and cold under her finger tips. He caught hold of her wandering hand just as she reached his belt.

"What's wrong?" She mind was fizzy. Panic started to build within her. Was he rejecting her after all this? Was he going to tell her to stop? No, her heart couldn't take that.

"I... I need you to know something." Visibly, embarrassed he tried to look down only to realize he was staring at her chest. She wasn't sure what was bothering him. James knew how much she wanted him and he wanted her. "My whole right side is cybernetic. It happened slowly over time. A Grimm took out my leg, another my side than one day it was all metal."

"Can you feel anything on that side?" She wondered as her hand ghosted over it.

"Yes and no." He closed his eyes. "I can't feel pain or pleasure in the normal sense. Mostly, I can feel the change in weight when someone touches it. I can feel your fingers and the pressure of your touch." And it felt loving, sweet, innocent and caring.

"Are you embarrassed by it?"

"A bit." He hardly ever told people about this. James had told Qrow once after a few drinks and his cousin when it first started to happen. "I just... I didn't want to frighten you."

"You could never scare me." She breathed out. The buttons of her shirt started to pop. She untied her hair, letting it fall onto her face. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and muttered "I know you too well. You could only ever excite me." She kissed him down his jaw as she rubbed the outside of his pants. He flipped them over with a smirk.

"Let's see how exciting you find me." He purred into her ear. She moaned as his hand pushed up her skirt. She rolled her hips up as his fingers ran the inside of her thigh. She pulled him into a deep kiss as her nails dug into his hair. She pressed against his naked chest. His cool metal felt strangely welcoming atop her hot flesh.

He squeezed her bottom as she hooked her leg around his torso. Her tongue battled for control with his as she rocked into him. Warm, she was too warm and she couldn't feel enough of him. She fought to slid off his shirt from her body without breaking their kiss. She had to break from his lips to unhook her bra. It dropped just about to her elbows when he started to attack her breasts with heat, heavy kisses.

She cried out in pleasure as he bite her. She couldn't help herself. She pushed his down and arched her back more. His lips were nearly too much for her. Her lower half was itching, burning to be touched. She wanted to touch him, hold him in her hand and taste him.

She licked her lips before her recaptured her lips. She finally removed her bra and started work on his belt. She cursed slightly as she found herself unable to undo it with how close their bodies were. He pulled back, rose to his knees and did the job for her. Not missing a beat, Weiss went on her knees, slid her hand into his pants and retook his lips.

He groaned as her petty fingers circled his member. She gasped at how hard he was for her. She couldn't imagine that she had such power over her. For months, she had thought she wasn't attractive enough for him. She had thought he didn't want her. She had been wrong. He had wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He cupped her face with one shaky hand and one steady one.

"Fuck," He closed his eyes as she pulled at him. He leaned his forehead onto hers. He breathed in sharply.

"I..." She blushed hard. Her throat was dry. She had to swallow to find her voice. "I want to taste you." James opened his eyes and pulled back as she kept playing with his little solider. "Can...can I?" She bit her lower lip as she pleaded with him. "Pleeassee." She begged. She was too much, far too much. Everything about her drove him crazy.

He pulled her into a long, loving kiss before huffing out an 'Of course. Anything.' And than he was on his back with her hovering over him. Her caught in her throat as she lowered herself. She slowly circled her tongue his cock. She was savoring the feeling, the taste. The way he filled her whole mouth caused her to let out a muffled moan.

His human hand grabbed her hair as she tried to take more of him. She released him with a pop lick his member. She swirled her tongue along it for a bit before gently sucking on the tip. Placing a kiss, she moved to sit on him. Her fingers played gently pulling when she leaned down to-

"Oh, my god!" A woman screamed. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!"

Weiss Schnee jumped to her feet and grabbed her shirt. She held it across her chest with a crimson stain on her cheeks while James hurried to redo his pants.

"Delphi, what are you doing here?" Weiss shouted.

"Same as you." She cried with her eyes still covered. "When you two went to take down the air craft, Bartholomew and I went to deal with Grimm. There were a couple of bird ones and I killed one over the forest. I think Barth did too. I'm not too sure."

"And you knew we were here?" James reasoned. "Using your Semblance you found us?"

"NO!" She shouted as she dropped her hands from her face. "Of course not! Why would I walk in on this? This...this... what is this? Is this a thing?" She was at a lose for words. "

"It's complicated." James sighed out. "And now may not be the best time."

"Oh," She nodded her head a bit too much. "You're right. It's clear that we should talk about this when no one's around. Somewhere private where no one is likely to walk by and overhear."

"I...I asked him to." The Schnee former heiress declared. "I'm to blame for this."

"That's..." She brushed her back trying to stay calm. "That was a given."

"What does that mean?" Weiss pouted.

"It means he's a bit of an idiot when it comes to reading people right." Delphi explained. "But that's James being James. Plus, your a Schnee. That means a lot. Like a lot." She shook her head.

"I feel like we should have a talk about that first part." General Ironwood closed his eyes. "But do you real have to point out that she's his daughter?"

"It's a big reason why I know she started it, like a good half of them."

"Ugh, is someone going to explain that?" Weiss cut in. She was starting to piece it together, but it would be nice if her husband told her any of it.

"No!" Delphi rushed forward to take hold of the younger female. She was in between Weiss and James. "It's not something you need to worry about. We've made peace with this and... I don't know what you're doing... but I'm sure you don't mean to take this further. Your father, the Council would never approve."

"They have." James informed her.

"And we're married." Weiss showed off her wedding ring.

"Whaaat?" Delphi glanced at them both. She took hold of the ring to stare at it. "The fuck? Winter is so going to kill me! She's going to fucking murder me. She's not going to believe I didn't know. When did this even happen?"

"Before I joined Ruby at Heaven." Weiss bit her lip.

"You mean before you ran away?"

"I didn't." She sighed out. "I tried to, but I was caught and father was going to marry me off to-"

"Ugh, no. That's enough." The seer waved her hand in the air. "I get the picture. I know your father and I know James. I can guess the rest."

"You seem to be taken this well." General Ironwood noted. "Although, I thought you would. You're very level headed about these things."

"I just... I'm glad... I'm glad that you two are... together." That didn't feel like the right way to put it. "It would be different if you were only doing this to be kind and she had no feelings for you. Yet, it seems that even if you did it to be kind, you've a close bond filled with LUST, but also deep CARING for the other. So, I'm glad."

"That's good." Weiss smiled. "We're like sisters now."

'Yea," she nodded her head. "I need to sit. I feel dizzy."


	10. The Ex

**Notes** : Ha,ha. I did not plan to finish this one up before the other two I've been working on. But I guess more Ironwood backstory it is. Sigh.

Xearthes- Hm, thank you.

hanisu93- Yes, Ironwood hit her, but it makes sense given what happened in his life and how much pressure his under. Like, between running a school, a military, his growing feelings for Weiss and not stepping over the line, it's understandable he'd be upset being compared to Jacques Schnee. Plus, it was a nice moment. It just made everything pause for a moment.

Set after **Heated**.

 **The Ex**

"Weiss," Delphi pulled the girl to the side. The seer took out a map and marked it. "This spot is where my parents house stands. The people of that area, they went back and fixed it up after the Grimm attack. It's grown into a town rather than a small village and is doing well."

"Okay, is there a point to this?" She really wanted to get back to her husband. She had finally gotten him to open up to her and they had nearly... Weiss really wanted to get to James Ironwood.

"Yes," The older woman nodded her head. "You need to train more and I can do that there. I'll be there until the end of the month. It'll be a... private place to talk about my family line."

"You'd tell me about it?"

"Within reason." The seer narrowed her golden eyes as she peered passed the Schnee. "But my cousin should really be the one to tell you. And she shouldn't be here."

"She?" Weiss turned around to see a woman dressed in a patchwork of colors and designs. "Who is she?"

"Kale Scope." Delphi crossed her arms. "She's got this crazy disgust of machines." Bitter, hatred laced her voice. Ironwood looked uncomfortable as this Kale woman sneered at him.

"What are they talking about?"

"Most likely Uncle Copper." The seer rolled her eyes. "She was his biggest fan and a true bitch."

"But why would they be fighting over your uncle?"

"I... that's... it's best you hear it from him." Delphi kept her eyes locked on the woman. "I need to cut in. You...you go say hi to your friends or something. They're worried."

Xxx

An hour later, Weiss sat tapping her finger onto the table. All eyes were fixed on her.

"Did something happen?" Yang asked. "You seem tense."

"Dose it look like something happened?" She stopped drumming her fingers.

"Kinda." Ruby piped in. "But you've been acting weird for a while. You've got all those letters you're very protective over and you never talk about how you came to met us."

"Ugh, I told you I had to run away and cut ties with my father."

"But is that all?" Yang wondered. "Because it doesn't feel like that's all."

"I... Ja... General Ironwood helped me." The Schnee admitted. "He's been very good to me and I feel like..." How should she put it?

"Are you upset because of that girl that was with him? His ex?" Ruby's eyes went wide. "Because, we totally get it. I mean I'd be upset too if the guy I liked was with his ex but-"

"His ex?" Weiss felt her blood freeze. "That's the woman that left him?"

"It's fine! I doubt that just because they'll alone that anything will happen." Yang tried to reason. "I mean she sounds like an awful person."

"Oh, no." Ruby covered her mouth. "I think we broke her. She looks all red and ready to blow."

Xxx

"This is a bad idea." Ruby muttered as Weiss climbed up a tree.

"Shhh, they may hear you." She reached for a breech. "And it's fine, as long as we don't get caught."

"But you're climbing a tree to spy on people." Ruby frowned. "I know you like him, but this seems a bit much."

"I don't like him." Weiss blushed. "It isn't that simple."

"Yeah, could you possibly explain that?" The hooded girl played with her fingers. "You kind of being a bit... unlike yourself."

Unlike herself? Her husband was having private words with his ex, a woman he had planned to marry. Weiss was being more than reasonable. Of course, Ruby didn't know that. If she did, this would be perfectly normal.

"I can't believe you." Kale seemed disgusted. "You, how can you stand so close to such a thing?"

"That thing is a person." James gritted his teeth. "And my friendship to Weiss Schnee is no business of yours Nor is her sister working for me."

"Their Schnee." Kale sneered. She stood over him as he sat on a wooden chair. "But I guess you've been his lap dog since-"

"Shut up." He roared. His fist slammed on a small table between them. "You don't know what you're talking about. I hate him more than you can imagine. I just learned how to be an adult about it."

"An adult? An adult about it?" She laughed with disgust. "Is that what you call what happened? What you did? Or is that what you call not talking about it?"

"Don't!" He warned her. "You've no right to bring it up. None at all."

"You're so proud to be an Ironwood." Kale growled. "But you don't deserve to be one. You should've let him kill Jacques, let justice be done."

"That would not be justice." James informed her coldly. "It would have been selfish. Many would've been hurt. The Schnee Dust Company may not be the best company, but its a job that supports many families, even than. They needed that job and that company wouldn't have made it without him."

"So you shooting your uncle was a noble act?" She laughed.

"I.. shot man that lost his way." Jame corrected her. "He wanted death and blood and pain. He wanted Delphi and me to hurt people in order to hurt one man. Just one. And it wouldn't change the past. It wouldn't have change all that we lost. It wouldn't make ME feel better or help Delphi sleep at night. It wouldn't stop the hurting." His whole body shook. "It would have only added to it. They'd only be more blood and he'd die that day anyway."

"You don't know that." Kale whined. "You don't know that at all."

"I did." He stressed. "I did know. Delphi told me. She told him. She begged him not to go. She begged me to stay with her or stop him from going there. And as much as I wanted to stay, I didn't want him to die a murderer. I didn't want him to cross that line. I think he'd... I couldn't... it never crossed my mind that..."

"You shot him." Kale declared coldly. "You can say all your pretty words, but it doesn't change what you did. You shot him three times in the chest. You stood over him as he died."

"And he thanked me." James muttered as he covered his face with his hands. Kale wasn't sure if she heard him right. He pushed back his hair, before raising up. "And I have to live with that."

"I won't speak to the mayor for you." She vowed. "I won't give my support to you or your men. I can't. I hate you too much. I can't think of other people. I can only see what you've done."

"I'm sorry to hear that." General Ironwood seemed to understand. "I hope...I hope you'll be well."

"I hope this is the last I see you." She bit back.

"It should be." James informed her. He was back to leave when he paused. "I got married. You won't approve, but I'm starting a family. Delphi is too. If you've ever cared for us, even a little, stay out. Don't say anything. Let us just move on and live."

"Is it the older one?" Kale wondered. "Because she'll cheat on you. She doesn't love you and she'll cheat."

"It isn't Winter."

"I see." Kale licked her lips. "Well, I hope she's nicer than her mother." She heaved out.

"Good bye Kale."

"Good bye Jimmy." She whispered before the door closed behind him. She let out a small sob. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person. I'm sorry I'm no Ironwood. I just forgive like you."

Weiss was left with much to think over. This had been an awful idea and now she didn't know what to do.


	11. The Garden

**Notes:** In the future, Weiss's mom will be named Crystal, because I want to write more moments between mother and daughter. Crystal keeps in the theme of white for the family and cold. Thinking of doing a separate, not related to this story, Ironweiss fic of a costume ball. But I can't think of good costumes.

 **Side Note** : Should I try to write Delphi less? I wonder if I'm using her too much.

 **Set** after, **Favor** and the **Night Before** and **Innocent Gestures**

 **The Garden**

General Ironwood stood in the center of the foyer. Weiss had been shocked to find that his main home, or rather her new home, was a mansion. It was a slightly old mansion at that, possibly as old as her own, but not old enough to be before the Great War.

"My grandparents started to build it, than my uncles and aunt had a go until it came to me. It was finished when Delphi started schooling at the Academy." He had explained to her.

"And you live here by yourself?" She marveled over how grand the manor was.

"Yes and no." He looked outside to study the grounds. "Delphi and I drop in from time to time, but we both work and here isn't the best for our jobs. It's too far from the school. So, I keep an apartment near there. And Delphi and I share homes. There's this manor, a beach house, and a cabin that are mine while she has a rebuilt temple and mountain hotel."

"You two must have worked hard."

"Hm, those were passed down to us." Ironwood replied tightly. "The temple belonged to her parents and the hotel a gift from a family friend when he… went. The cabin was my father's and the beach house my Uncle Copper. He also owned the manor, thought father and I both lived here by than."

"I see." Weiss frowned. Everything lead to death with him. Was there no common ground they could share?

"Ah, I just remembered something." He gently took hold of her hand. "Flora had an indoor garden made for her and her twin sister. It's just down this way."

Weiss froze when James opened a worn out wooden door. It was amazing. It was like a forest jumped inside. There was all kinds of flowers and plants not native to Atlas. There was no doubt that this had been built out of love and that each bud had been carefully cared for. There was even a pound in the center that perfectly captured the sunlight.

"Wow, and you're grandfather made this?" She awed over it all. It was like being in a fairy tale.

"No, my Aunt Flora did." He frowned slightly while Weiss turned in circles to look at everything. It was beyond words. "Her twin Fauna and herself, were big nature lovers. But living in Atlas, made their love of plants difficult. So, they set out to create their own little world." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It helped that my uncles and father traveled a lot. They would bring back different blossoms. Than there were some suitors that tried to win them over."

"Ha, ha." The Schnee hier chuckled. "I bet that must have upset your grandfather."

"No, I doubt it." James grinned. "From what I heard, he was a very loving man. A true being of culture, romance and class."

"And your aunts? Did they hide you away in here with them?" She beamed. "Playing princess and knights?"

"Uh, no. They did not." He heaved out. "They had… well, Flora had died before my birth and Fauna threw herself into working with children. She couldn't stand to look at this place. It was tainted to her."

"But it seems very well cared for?" Weiss noted. "Everything is growing and thriving."

"My Uncle Copper started restoring it when I was a boy." General Ironwood explained. "He brought me here to help. We pulled every weed and every dead tree up. We redid the pound and set new stones." He stopped to look at the pound.. "He told me all kinds of stories about them. He told me all about my uncles that didn't make it or the ones that just past. He never let me forget a signal one. In a way, this was made for all of them."

"So, this place means a lot to you?" She reasoned.

"It does." He nodded his head and smiled at her. "I've never brought anyone here but Delphi. This has always been a special place for my family and...Ms. Schnee…" He took a few steps closer to her. He gently raised her chin. "You are my family now. This place is yours now. If you ever have need, this is a place where the outside world doesn't exist. It's safe here… and it's all yours."

Her heart skipped a beat. She had never realized it before. But his eyes, they seemed to shine with the entirety of his soul. They were such honest, sad, lonely eyes. The eyes of a man that had seen much, lost more, but pushed to be better.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she thought about her mother. Her mother had said 'After all this time, after all he's lost, he still gives more.' She turned her head towards a beautiful bush of roses. "It's beautiful."

"I'm...glad you like it." He studied her carefully. The light from the sun shined down on her, giving her a kind of holy glow. Pure, innocent, and untouched by the horrors her father had created. He was glad and assured that he had done the right thing all those years ago. Not just for Delphi and himself, but for Weiss too. Maybe, he hoped, it would ease the pain he felt over what he had done. "I need to go." He lied. "I have a matter I need to take care of. Do you think you can find your way back to the hall? We can meet there in a few hours and I can show you around. By then, I should have a layout I could give you."

"Yes," she nodded her head softly. She was thinking about the path they took to get her. "I should be able to get back there just fine."

"I'll see you in a few."

"Okay."

It felt so cold and awkward. It was as if they should have said more, done more, but what else was there to say and do. Sure, they were married now, but what of it. They were nowhere near lovers. They could hardly be called friends. In fact, Weiss had spent very little time alone with him growing up. James Ironwood did his best to stay out of the Schnee home and only stayed as little as he could. She knew him from passing moments and from Delphi.

James gave her a stiff nod before exiting. He still had to think of a way to tell his cousin and Winter. He wondered how long he could go without telling them. Possibly a year. After all, he didn't need to tell anyone the date or year of their marriage. Plus, Weiss and he were going to have a public ceremony at some point. They could always act as though their relationship just happened over the course of the year and not a mere act of desperation on Weiss's part and nobility on his part.

Though, he imagined people would view it more as taking advantage of her time of need.

Meanwhile, the new Mrs. Schnee took the time to explore the area. It was shockingly large with no clear paths. It must have been in the very back of the building because she hadn't noticed it in the drive up. She paused at a small patch of grass with two large trees covering it. A small stream passed through the roots. It was like a forest has picked up and dropped here.

And she loved it.

Weiss rested on her back. The cool air brushed her hair across her was a beautiful place, nearly as nice as her own. It was shocking to know it belonged to the general. He had always appeared so strong, upright and disciplined. General Ironwood was always in an office or doing some kind of business, never out of uniform. So, she had never imagine him surrounded by so much green. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. It was the first restful sleep she had had in ages.


	12. CJ

**Notes** : Not much to say. Other than next month, I will be going on vacation from April 6th to the 16th. So, there may be a week that I can't upload. I'm not too sure. Wifi on vacation has always a bit of a problem.

R&R Please. Feedback is very helpful.

 **CJ**

Weiss held up a beautiful necklace. It was dripping with jewels. Her mother smiled kindly as Weiss put them down to study another charm. She would be able to take one of the Schnee gems with her. Yet, none seemed to catch her eye.

"What's this one from?" Weiss raised a small pair of earrings. "They look cheap."

"They are." Her mother, Crystal, frowned. "They were... a gift from a suitor, CJ. He gave them to me before he left to travel." That name sounded familiar.

"And you kept it." Her daughter noted.

"The metal gave me a rash." Crystal smiled. "So, I only wore it a few times, but it's the only thing you can't have." Her smile faded. "And it's best you not tell your father. He doesn't like things that remind him of CJ."

"I understand." Weiss put the earring down. "But I don't think I want any of this. It doesn't feel like me or something I'd need to wear."

"Ha, ha." The older Schnee moved to stand behind the younger. "No, they don't. Maybe, we should find you something else to take."

"Like?"

"You do enjoy learning." Mrs. Schnee recalled. "How about a book or something with history?"

"That...that sounds better." Weiss agreed.

"Ms?" Klein knocked on the door. "Your mother is needed. It seems there is someone that wishes to speak with you."

"Who is it?" Mrs. Schnee wondered aloud.

"It's..." The butler paused to glance at Weiss. Red eyes snapped back to his mistress. "It's a former performer you enjoyed a few years back. He has come to talk about his marriage and your thoughts on it. It was thanks to your patronage that he's gotten these far."

"If it is who I think, he took very little from me." She seemed to sober up. "And has no need to worry or ask my opinion. But. I will see him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Weiss asked.

"No, stay here." Her mother replied. "I shouldn't be long. Weiss," Her mother took hold of her hands. "You're going to have a great future. Don't ever doubt it. This is the best for you."

"I... I guess." The former heir frowned. The older Schnee often forgot herself and what she was talking about. Her mother beamed and placed a kiss on Weiss's forehead before leaving.

The former heiress stood alone in her mother's room. Her father's room has on the other side of a small door on the far end of the bedroom. Weiss wondered, for a brief moment, if this would what her future held. Two bedrooms linked by a door that neither party would ever use. It made her feel cold and small.

Rather than dwell on the ifs of her future and what she would want in her upcoming marriage, she turned to a wall of books. Her mother said she could take one from the collection. She stepped carefully towards the shelves with a tiny grin. Her fingers ran across the spines as she scanned them. She paused at one she'd never heard of. ' _From White to Ash: A play of sorrow and mistaken trust.'_

Weiss pulled the book and opened it to find letters hidden within. They were old pages and clearly not meant for her eyes. Love letters. The young Schnee felt her throat tighten as she opened the top one. Tears stained it.

 _'My Dearest Crystal,_

 _I forgive you from thinking I was dead. I forgive you for marrying my friend. I forgive you for not knowing I still lived a breathed, for how could you know. But I can not overlook what has happened. Jacques made a mistake. He told your father the wrong tunnel and Nicholas thought it impossible to reach me. I had to dig my way out. I had to dig myself out of the earth and fight to see the sky again._

 _The only comfort that I had was knowing that my true love was waiting for me to come home. I needed to keep my promise to her, the woman that would rather dead than be with another. It pushed me forward and it lead me to the sun. I traveled through an foreign land unable to write to those who most have thought me dead. I made it home to the joy of my family and to witness the Love Without Limits, the Truest of Love, only to find that it wasn't true at all._

 _Crystal, tell me honestly and truly. How long did you wait until you married my best friend? Did you wait until you thought my body was cold? Did you even grieve over me before turning your back to my memory? If you did, than do so still. For your CJ is dead. He was left for dead by your father, by his best friend, by your husband, and by his truest love. And while you celebrate you're happy marriage, the corpse of your former truest love buries his little sister._

 _Some hearts take years to heal. It seems your heart, if you even have one, took less than one. It seems I was mistaken to believe that the name Schnee meant honesty and trust conviction. Because you have none.'_

"Wow, that's harsh." Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't imagine getting a letter like that. "I can't believe... not even a year and she married my father. But she must have loved him. She kept his letters." She reasoned as she opened another.

' _My Dear Crystal,_

 _Thank you for your kind words, but I can assure you that my family wants nothing to do with your money. You may be willing to overlook your husbands treatment of faunus, but we can not. It would be an insult to our parents and all that we stand for. Besides, it won't being back my brother._

 _Tell me, was it your idea or Jacques to throw money at this problem? Did your loving husband even realize it was my baby brother he shot in that rally? Or did he think it was a faunus making trouble? I couldn't be sure. They both seem so much like him these days that either could be true._

 _Please, don't write me again._ '

' _My Dearest and Truest Crystal,_

 _I can't wait to marry you. You are the wonder of the world. You are the finest jewel. No dust could compare to the power you have over my heart and soul. I love you. I'd be nothing without you and I'd do anything to stay by your side. But I have to do this. I have leave you for a bit._

 _I want to prove to your father the kind of man I am. I want him to see me as strong and trustworthy before I ask him for your hand. But don't worry. I'll come home to you. I won't die so easily and Jacques will be with me. He'll look out for me and I'll look out for him. And I'd have shown your father that I am more than just a foolish writer. I'm a man that take care of you and give a future._

 _Your Loyal, Devoted, Ardent Lover ~ CJ_ '

There were a few other letters filled with loving and cherishing words. This man really did love her. He truly thought of Jacques as his closest friend. In one moment, CJ has lost his the woman he planned to marry, his best friend, his sister and some time later his baby brother.

"How awful." She muttered as she put the letters back. She slipped the book back into place. "I can't imagine how he could forgive all that. It's no wonder mother drinks." Weiss took out a book of fairy tales and nursery rhymes. Her mother had tried to read it to her a few times. She would take this and maybe see her mother smile, a true unbroken smile.


	13. The Gallant Knight: Fairy Tale

**Notes** : So, this is a fairy tale I made based on the title of this fanfic. It is also the fairy tale that Weiss loved as a child. I have a second part called Fair Princess that is nearly finished. If you guys like it, I can write a few more as bonus chapters. If it's not something you guys care for, then this isn't a waste because it does show Weiss' mind set when it comes to Ironwood.

R&R I mean it. I hate seeing more chapters than reviews.

 **The Gallant Knight: Fairy Tale**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little princess known throughout the land for her fair and strong heart. Her name was Snow, with an appearance to match. She lived in a kingdom of ice and frost. Her grandfather had once ruled over the kingdom with kindness and justice. But this noble king dead and the crown passed to his son-in-law who has won the tests of brains and cleverness. This new king was not so kind nor just. He taxed the people heavily to ensure continued order, though it was mostly to serve his own needs more than his people. For he was a greedy man with a greedy heart that never learned from his actions.

In this kingdom of ice, there also lived a gallant knight. This knight was known as Dusk, for his bright eyes and dark hair. He was noble and true. He loved his people and often fought bravely to protect them.

One day, the unjust king set men into the the mountains to harvest the jewels within. The king had been warned that a dark, mean creature lived there. The jewels were cursed and any who took from the creature would be ruining to those around him. The king did not listen and true to the warnings a dark beast awoke to punish the king.

Knight after knight fell before the create until at least Dusk came. He stood before the town and declared "This beast will not harm you." He beat the monster and sent it back into the mountains. But the creature did not live without taking something from the knight. He took the knights breath from him. And forever more the knight could not see the world the same. It had lost some of it's brightness and glow. But he held true to his calling and his duty.

Some time after, the king set his eyes on a new prize. He had abandoned his quest for jewels in search for stones to raise his arm on. He would extend the reach of his kingdom in order to gain the wealth he sought. The king was warned again that this curse was wrong. But once more he did not listen. They mined stones great and small without thought to the live. And it is for this reason that misfortune fell upon his kingdom once more.

A stone that should never have been made was taken and land shook from its loss. It shook without end, but the king refused to return the stone. It had been used as the base to his new castle and could not be parted with. The people of the kingdom started to panic and cry out for help. They grew restless and unsure of themselves. The knight, Dusk, saw the trouble his people faced and told them not to worry. "If I must, I will put the weight of the earth on my shoulders to keep the ground from shaking." And so the knight did. He placed his body where the the great stone once rested vowing never to move again.

Some years went by, when the greed king once acted without thought. He sent his men to capture land belonging to a magical people. They warned him that a curse would befall his house if he tried to take what was not his. But once again, the king did not listen. He had his men kill as many of the magical beings as they could. In return, a plague was sent to his door. It threatened to kill not only him, but his daughter Snow as well.

The brave, noble knight heard this. He knew the king was evil and cruel. He knew the king had not learned a thing over the years, but Dusk also knew Princess Snow to be innocent of her father's actions. She had done no ill to the king and had many years left to live. He begged the magical beings to spare her and her father of this plague. "If you must soul, than take mine." He declared. "What use is a heart to me when I can not move? What use is a heart to me when I have no breath left? Please, take mine in place of hers."

The magical beings were touched by his selfless ways and took his heart in place of hers. They cured the king but warned him that the knight had given all he had. Dusk would not be able to protect him should the king grew greedy once more. This time the cruel king listened to the warning. He did not change his heart, but he did learn to act with more care.


	14. Winter and Weiss Talk

**Notes** : Writing has been kind of slow the past week. So, fingers crossed that I think up some good chapter ideas that don't all suck. Short and I'm sorry for that.

R&R Please.

 **Set** , after **Favor** , **The Garden** , **Night Before** , but BEFORE **Rejection** and during **Innocent Gestures**.

 **Winter and Weiss Talk, Sort Of**

Winter stood over her sister, took a seat, than stood again. She wasn't sure were she wanted to be. This was a difficult subject matter. In fact, it had never crossed her mind that this would happen. Delphi had never warned her about this. She went to walk towards the window, but thought it would be better to be closer.

"Winter?" Weiss frowned as she sat on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" The solider paused in her movement. "I'm not sure how to answer that." She strengthened her back. "I guess you could say that I'm... concerned for you."

"Concerned?" Her little sister repeated.

"It is clear that you aren't a little girl any more." Winter pointed out.

"Is that all?" Weiss felt confused. "Is it because I'm-"

"I understand that boys are something you've become interested in. It's perfectly normal for you to develop a crush on them or want a relationship."

"Winter, where are you going with this?" Was her sister trying to set her up on a date? Warn her of the dangers of sex? Because Weiss was ready to assure her sister that she wasn't having any. James placed as much space between them as much as possible. Unless, could she get him to sleep with her? Was that something in the realm of possibilities?

"I just want to ensure that you understand that just because you could be with someone doesn't mean you should." The soldier quickly blushed and corrected herself. "But even if you could, there are people you can't have."

"That makes no sense." Her sister pointed out. "If I could, than why can't I?"

"Because it would be wrong."

"Being with someone could be wrong?"

"Well, wrong is the wrong word." Winter thought it over. "It's more like many would find it inappropriate."

"And who is this inappropriate person you want to warn me about?" Weiss tilted her head. Had she shown signs of liking anyone? Did James think she was close to cheating on him? Was that why he seemed so uncomfortable around her the last few days?

"It isn't him I'm concerned about." The older Schnee clarified. "I know he is a good man and would never do anything to hurt you. I just don't want you to get your heart broken when he doesn't return your feelings."

"I'm sorry." Weiss rose to her feet."But I'm still lost. Who is it that you think I've a crush on?"

"If it were just a crush, I wouldn't be here." Winter corrected her sister. "I know you well enough to know the difference between a crush and falling in love. The General is a fine man and he'd make a good husband, but you've no future with him."

"The General? James? You're talking about James Ironwood."

"You call him by his first name?" Winter was taken back by this. Just how close were the two? Did she need to talk with him as well? She blushed at the idea. Winter Schnee would rather die than talk with her commanding officer about not courting her sister. She had hoped to stop it from getting that far.

"Ugh, I... we've gone a few solo missions." Weiss blushed as she recalled the two missions they had gone on. Her heart raced a bit. She was sure he nearly kissed her that one time. "It made sense to call him by his first name. But he still has some issues using mine." She frowned.

"I see." That sounded like the General. "I am. I am talking about you and General Ironwood."

"You think I have feelings for him? Well, I don't. I just respect him and-"

"I'm your sister." Winter cut her off. "You don't need to lie to me." She knelled down to be at eye level. "I know you well enough to know the truth. You like him. You like him a lot. I think more than you've ever liked anyone."

"I do." Weiss cried out with a pained heart. "I do." She couldn't stop herself from crying. "I really do."

"Shhh, shhh." The elder Schnee tried to sooth her sister. "It's okay. It's not that bad."

"It is." She whined. "It's like the most doomed ship ever."

"It kind of is." Winter agreed. "But it's not impossible."

"You're just saying that." Weiss choked. "He'll never see me as a woman. I'll always be some child to him and he'll never touch me."

"Ugh, I really don't want to think about that." Winter took a step back. She hadn't seen this coming. She wasn't prepared for this. Her sister just sobbed harder. "OMELETS."

"Omelets?" What the fuck did that mean? The younger Schnee had no clue. It was like the weirdest thing someone could just blurt out.

"He likes omelets."

"And?"

"You could cook his omelets." Winter reasoned with confidence.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know." Winter stated with equal confidence. "But we can find out."

"And than he'll see me as a woman?"

"Maybe." Winter kept faking strength. "But it's a start."

"Yeah, a good start." Weiss perked up. "Is cooking hard?"

"I don't think so." Winter frowned. "But I've never really tried before." She had only ever made instant dishes or had meals made for her.

"There's books on this and Ruby's done it. It shouldn't be that hard."

"If a drunk can do this, we can too." Winter wouldn't fail at something Qrow could do while heavily drunk.


	15. Weiss's New Home

**Notes** : I really should write some release from Heated, right? Like, man. I haven't touched on what happened and no one is on my case for that. You guys are so great to ignore that. Thank you! Truly, thank you for that.

C.v- I love clueless Winter. I love her feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. She's so cute!

hanisu93- Qrow's the one that slips it to her. So, I imagine Winter doesn't take it very well at all.

Set right after **The Garden** and before **Reason to Drink**

 **Weiss's New Home**

Weiss closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep. The last few nights had been a bit much on her nervous. Now married to The General, she was sure that she was safe. There was no way her father could take her freedom away from her now.

She felt a change in the air around her, a shadow looming over her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find James Ironwood standing over her. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. He hovered over her with a small grin. In that moment, he looked less worn out, slightly younger. She wondered what kind of person he was in private. Was he the hard line type or more laid back? Winter was always upright. Weiss had thought Ironwood would be the same, but now she doubted that.

"Did I oversleep?" She rubbed her eyes. It did seem darker out.

"A bit." He answered before helping her up. "Though, we never had setup a time to meet. I guess I panicked that you got lost."

"Is it that easy to do?" She thought aloud. The place did seem large.

"Yes and no." He smirked. "Delphi never got lost, but she can see bits of the future. I'm sure she just peeked to see which path to take. I got slightly lost a few times, but that was during the build. Of course, the hidden passageways didn't help. My father always lost track of me."

"There are hidden passageways?" She gaped. Of course, her home had some too, but they weren't common enough where she could easily hide away. "A lot of them?"

"Yeah." The general nodded as he recalled the number. "I'm not sure that if I know about them all. Each of my uncles added a few and Aunt Thorne made a couple. Short cuts to areas they liked best and a few ways out in case there's a need. Mostly, just shorter ways towards one of the kitchens or library. A few to here."

"Aw, that makes sense." Weiss laughed. "I guess I'd have done the same. Did you make a short cut? Was there a room you wanted to get to quicker?"

"Hm, let me think." He stood up straighter. "There really wasn't anything I want, but there is a few short cuts to the armory and training room that I helped design."

"Are you that worry about safety?" Weiss frowned.

"No, it was nothing like that." James frowned as he crossed his arms. "My Uncle Copper was big on training me to fight. He wanted me to, and later Delphi, to be as strong as our grandfather and as styled as our grandmother. Delphi had some training from her mother, the a few years with our uncle and the rest through school or myself."

"He wanted to ensure you were well protected." She reasoned.

"I… something like that." It was clear that he was uncomfortable.

"Is it hard to live with that? Being the grandchild to two great warriors?" Weiss asked.

"No harder than to live with your name." James informed her. "Besides, I've the advantage that you don't. I don't share their late name. They wanted to have their children have the best of both of them. That's why that combined their names and it helps me be a bit freer in life. Not everyone realizes that Willow Wood and Rob Iron are my grandparents. They just think about an actor, a playwright, or a musical talent. So, most think I'm the first to enter the military."

"That's good." She smiled. "You don't have the weight of your family's past for the world to hold you to."

"No, I still do." James sighed out. "Just in a different way." He seemed very tired. "Did you want to eat?"

"No, not really." She answered meekily.

"Than would you like to see your room?"

"My room?" Weiss cocked her head to the side. She was getting her own room. They wouldn't be sharing one. "Yes, that would be nice."

Xxx

She took a few steps into her new room and frowned. He had given no hints as to where he was staying. It felt odd to simple just ask.

"Who's room was this?" She bit her lip. That may have been a bad question.

"Hn, I believe this was… Oh, it was Thorne's. She didn't use it very much." James informed the young woman. "She was always off on a quest. Plus, she didn't care for Atlas's weather."

"It's a very nice room though." Weiss walked further in. It felt very warm with shades of red and green, but it also felt very empty. Where all the rooms like this? "What's down the hall? There seemed to be a few more rooms?"

"There are." James nodded his head. "If you care to follow, I'd be happy to show you."

The first two rooms they past were bedrooms. He didn't say who they belonged to, but the carvings implied they were for the twins. He paused to open the door to a training room. Unlike Weiss' room, this one seemed well used. The room next to it was a study.

"You have a door that leads to the training room." She noted. He blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I had that built in."

"So, you train often?"

"It helps with stress." He replied unsure of what else to say. What else was there to do with his free time? It wasn't like he had guests over or family to visit. And friends? Did he even have people that could be called friends? Did Ozpin or Qrow count? He let out a small groan. He was wondering if Qrow counted as a friend. James Ironwood felt like he was at an all time low.

"Are you alright?" His bride asked him.

"Just tired." He honestly replied. He hadn't had a full night's rest since before Beacon.

"Do you want to finish this tomorrow?" Weiss asked. She hated the idea of putting him out anymore than she had.

"No, I'm fine." He faked a smile. "Plus, there's only a few more rooms in this wing."

"Are there many wings?"

"Three in total." He explained. "The Garden is in the East wing, we are in the West wing and last is the North wing. It's the smallest in totally rooms, but also the biggest. That's where the ball room, art room and music hall are. There's also a small theatre room. The East wing has a few more bedrooms and a library. Another training room too."

"Weapons room is there too?"

"No, that's downstairs, in the basement near an indoor pool. Well, what was an indoor pool." He turned to look at her. "I put a map in your room. This place can be a bit much."

"It must get lonely."

"I don't stay long enough." He reminded her. "Plus, there are a few people that come to maintain everything. So, it's not always empty."

"Mother said something about your family having a grand ball once a year a long time ago." She glanced over at him. "You never thought to bring that back."

"There's nothing to celebrate." He answered. "The Ball was always to honor how far our family had gone in that year. There was always something of note or to be proud of, even if it was that we were alive. Now, it would just be hollow."

"I see." She tried to think of something to say.

"This staircase goes to the tower, there's two towers but that one is just called the tower, and to the basement passageway." He pointed. "And that room up ahead, is my room. It used to belong to my grandparents, but it's main now."

"You said there's two towers. What's the other one called if the upstairs one is just the tower?"

"The one in the East Tower is called the East Tower or Main Tower."

"Where's the dinner or and kitchen?"

"Those are on the main floor with stairs leading to the Ballroom." He grinned. "Although everything leads to the Ballroom or art room on the main floor. If you get lost or turned around, just center yourself with those two rooms."

"Thank you." Weiss glanced at the door in front of her. There was a carving of a woman shooting an arrow and a man holding a sword. They appeared to be readying to battle each other. Ironwood noticed her confusion.

"It's how they met." The General informed her. "They were in battle against each other. The odds turned against both their parties when Grimm appeared. It forced them to work together and form a bond. They had it carved here to remind themselves, and us, that you could meet with one thing in mind and leave with a total different end."

"It seems a good lesson." The former heiress thought aloud.

"There's similar carves inside." He informed her as he opened the door. Weiss instantly loved his room more than hers. "Each child and grandchild added to the carvings. I carved the design by the window."

"This is amazing." She was in awe of each of the woodwork. The frame of the door had all times of creatures and things on it.

"You could add to it too." Ironwood realized.

"Are you sure?"

"Since you're part of the family. My mother did and so did my cousin's. It's only natural that you do too."

"But I don't know what to put." She pouted.

"You can take your time." He glanced over the many wooded areas. "Once you think of something, I'll help you carve it in."

Oddly, this made her feel so welcomed. Her fingers traced a carving and she couldn't help but think she'd found a family. This manor may have been empty and mostly unused, but it was going to be their home. It didn't have to like her parents home. This could be something new, something different.


	16. Colors

**Notes** : This is very likely my last post until I come back from vacation on April 17th. Which that said, if you'd like me to work on anything special for this story, leave it in the review or as a request on my Tumblr. I'll see what I can do. I will also try my best to keep posting on Tumblr side stuff for Seeing doesn't equal knowing and Gallant Knight. My plan is to make the two stories blend into one in the future (But that's if I ever update Seeing doesn't equal knowing)

R&R

Set After **Weiss's New Home** but before **Winter and Weiss talk** , **Rejection** , **The party** , **Heated** and **The Ex**.

 **Colors**

James Ironwood frowned as he stood in the doorway of his home. There were people inside. People he never gave permission to be here. They were drinking his drinks and eating his food. He scanned the room to find the reason for this invasion. Than he spotted Weiss and it all clicked.

He had told her that his homes were hers.

He dropped his bag and waited for someone to speak to him. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"Oh, it's General Ironwood." Ruby declared with a bright smile. "We didn't know you'd be here so soon. Is Uncle Qrow and Winter with you too?"

"Should they be?" Ironwood raised a brow.

"They didn't send you?" Yang titled her head. "Than why are you here?"

"The Color Festival." He glanced between the girls. "Why are you here?"

"Color Festival?" Ruby seemed confused. "Is that an Atlas thing?"

"NO, it's a Mistral thing." Weiss crossed her arms. "Atlas celebrates it too, but I'm told it's a very poor copy."

"That it is." James scowled. "The Color Festival is all about celebrating color, music, and art in all its form. In short, not a very Atlas holiday."

"But you celebrate it." Yang pointed out. "And you're like the definition of Atlas elite."

"Thank you, I think." He wasn't sure how to take that. "But I'm also part Mistral. My grandfather spent much of his early life in the village nearby and my family filled with art and music."

"Than how'd you happen?" Ruby frowned. "I mean, you don't seem like a very artsy person. Can you do artsy things? Do you play or something?"

"Honestly, I'm a skilled stage performer and I do play." He chuckled. "Before I joined the military, I was known for acting in my Uncle's plays."

"You were an actor?" Yang couldn't keep her mouth closed. "And you were good at it?"

"Very good." He nodded his head.

"I found some holo tapes." Weiss chimed in. "They were in the cellar. You seemed very good. It's a shame you stopped performing."

"I didn't." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not fully."

"Oh, I see." The blonde grinned. "You come back to celebrate the Color Festival by performing a play in secret. Embarrassed that All of Atlas may find out that their General sings and dances on stage."

"Something like that." He blushed. "But more on trying to create the imagine that I could handle any job they threw at me. It's like your friend Mr. Arc. He hardly seems the type to lead an army, but he has a good heart."

"I'd hardly think you too have anything in common." Weiss pouted. "From what I heard, you were making a name as a strong hunter even before you were fifteen. I even heard that a number of organizes were trying to pick you up."

"That is also true." He said with some hesitation.

"If you had you're pick, why'd you join Atlas?" Yang wondered.

"Yes, why did you chose Atlas?" His secret wife wondered.

"Personal reasons." James informed him in a firm tone. It was clear he didn't want to talk about the matter. Weiss wanted to cut in and declare that his personal reasons were very of interest to her when she recalled they weren't alone.

"I...we understand." She breathed out. "So, you will be performing at this Color Festival."

"I will." He nodded his head. "My cousin Delphi Flare will be there too. She performs with me and also takes part in some kind of dance. There's also the Bath of Color that we take part in."

"The Bath of Color?" Ruby blushed. "You get naked?"

"No!" He half yelled out. "Nothing like that. It's like a form of paintball. You go dressed all in white. We have water balloons filled with paint that we throw at others. By the end of the day, you are a rainbow of color. It starts at dawn and throughout the day you'll be attacked by color on any sigh of white."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Ruby shouted. "I want to take part."

"Me Too." Yang agreed.

"It does sound fun." The former heiress agreed.

"Well, you'd need to buy outfits of white and make paint balloons." James thought it over. "That's about all you have to do. The shows and music are open to the public. So, you can come and go as you please."

"Awesome." Yang cheered. "So, these color bombs? What do we have to do to make them?"

"Do we have to make a rainbow of colors?" Ruby questioned with eager eyes.

"No," he laughed, "people pick one color or a rainbow. It's truly up to them. Delphi makes a sunlight gold color, like her mother, and I do a sliver. The villagers avoid those colors, but do about any other."

"So, I could do a bright yellow and Ruby could do a red." Yang reasoned. "What color will you do Weiss?"

"I'm not sure." She bit her lip in thought. "I guess I have time to think it over."

"You could also do sliver." James stated without any emotion. He felt very uncomfortable offering her such a thing in front of people. Yang and Ruby wouldn't understand the importance, but Delphi and Weiss would. It was his color. The villagers knew that. No one used his color, but him. It was their sign of honor to him and all that he, and his family, had done for them.

"I... that sounds great." Weiss blushed softly. Yang and Ruby seemed lost in conversation. "I'd be honored."

"But back to your sister and Branwen." Ironwood frowned. "Why were they looking for me?"

"Oh, right." She took a moment to collect herself. "There's a strong likely hood that there will be attack on the city close by. We don't know much about when, but it looks like it will happen."

"Are you sure of this?" He questioned softly.

"Very." Weiss nodded her head. "Our friend Blake gave us this information. It can be trusted."

"I see." He frowned. "Forgive me, I have to see to a few things now." Weiss frowned. "I'll see you three in a few hours."

"Okay," Weiss tried to seem cheerful. She had wanted to spend time with him. She had grown to miss him and the times they shared together. "If you need any help, please know you can count on us."

"I know Ms. Schnee." He nodded. She held herself back from correcting him. He glanced over to the sisters talking. "I trust you Weiss with my life." He whispered quietly. This caused the former heiress to smile softly. He hardly ever used her first name, and never within earshot of others. She felt warm as her heart jumped a bit.

"I'll see you later."


	17. World Of Remnant: Women Of Atlas

**Notes** : A small bit of world building while I struggle to get back on normal track.

 **The World Of Remnant**

Hey all. So, you want to know a little more about the world of Remnant. That's cool, but this world isn't all sunshine and happiness. Not all countries are the same and not all people are treated the same. You know about Faunus and their struggles, but they are not the only ones with limited rights.

Women are not all treated equal.

Vale and Vacuo are pretty great places to live. They're the live and let live kind of people. Mistral is follows the same basic ideas, but there is still an unspoken rule on how both sexes should live. Than, there's Atlas. Atlas, that uptight nation to the north.

You see in Atlas the rules are very different for upper class women and lower class women. It mainly has to do with the fact that the poor need to eat and the upper class doesn't have that issue. Men in lower class families understand that everyone needs to work together in order to get by. They will normally give women in their family more freedom to do as they please. Over time, the head's of these families just stopped bothering with stupid rules and signed the women's rights to them when they came of age.

It goes without saying that the upper classes didn't adopt this practice. You could be pushing forty-six and still have to ask your father if your allowed to have an apartment. The only way out if through marriage, denouncing yourself as a citizen of Atlas, or having papers signing your rights over.

Winter Schnee had her rights forcible signed over to her after she joined the military without telling her father. It would have been a mess to remove her from service after publicly honoring her in front of other countries.

It's a shame Weiss couldn't do the same.


	18. Arriving at the Beach House

**Notes** : Some cute teasing. Also, Weiss told her friends they'd be staying at Delphi's but it's really Ironwood's home. All good? Okay than.

 **Arriving at the Beach House**

"It was so cool of Delphi to let us use her beach house." Yang declared as she tossed her things onto the floor. "I can't believe she owns this place."

"Yea, it's really nice." Ruby agreed.

"Hm, it's really her cousin's." Weiss explained. "But it's fine that we can use it. They are a share and share alike kind of family." Besides, James wouldn't mind if Weiss used it. She was his wife after all.

"Is that a picture of General Ironwood and Delphi?" Yang questioned as she picked a frame up. "They look close. Think something is going on there?"

"Ugh, as if." Ruby sighed. "He's so distant, cold and she's all warm, sunlight. They'd be awful together."

"Does he even like girls?" Yang questioned. Weiss froze.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be one way or the other. He could be both?" Ruby thought it over.

"I... does he... do you really think so?" Weiss turned red. "Do you really think that he could have..." She thought over that man in the village, the one that told her how to get to the beach house. That fellow had grown rather overjoy to talk about the General. It had been implied that the pair spent a lot of time together. Could they have been lovers?

"Nah, that's crazy." Yang waved the matter off. "Our uncle Qrow would have totally called him on it. Maybe even tried his hand on flirting."

"Ah," Ruby laughed out. "I'd have loved to see that."

"Well, I think it would have been rather rude." Weiss crossed her arms. She didn't like hearing about her husband with other people. Even more so with that drunk. Please, it was like they were teasing her. "The General deserves some respect."

"Ah, don't be like that Weiss." Yang smiled. "Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean we can't poke fun at the man."

"I do not have a crush on him." Weiss defended herself.

"Oh, is the General here? Look, Ironwood made the news again! I need to go and speak with Ironwood for a moment." Yang mocked the former heiress. "Oh, James."

"That's enough." Weiss sneered. "And I don't act like that!"

"You kind of do." Ruby chuckled nervously. "Just a bit."

"Ugh, don't you start too."

"Well, it's true." Ruby looked at the ground as she played with her fingers. "You have been rather... well, concerned about what he's been up to."

"I'm not hearing this. You guys are meant to be my friends."

"We are you're friends." Yang crossed her arms. "That's why we bring it up. Well, I brought it up, but still."

"Still, nothing." Weiss huffed out. "Where's the trust?" As if she was one to talk. "Can't you trust that I don't have a crush on him? I just respect him, a lot."

"Okay," Ruby nodded her head. "But maybe you respect him too much?"

"What does that even mean?" Weiss shouted.

"Nothing." Yang frowned. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to push."

"As you should be." Weiss turned on her heels to leave.

"She so has a crush on him." Yang whispered to her sister.

"Oh yeah." Ruby nodded hard.


	19. The Cousin Part 1

**Notes:** I feel like trash. I haven't been updating and I have had so many ideas. I've just been busy with the move and stressed out in my old job. Not really returning with an Ironweiss flooded chapter, but it's still an interesting one. And the pay off is worth it. Next chapter will have some James/Weiss moments.

Also, since I'm still in boxes (As of the post, I don't even have my boxes) I can not give the list of chapters in order yet. This one does take place after **The Garden** and **Weiss's New Home** and before **A Reason to Drink**

 **The Cousin Part 1**

Delphi Flare walked through Ironwood Manor with a signal goal. She needed to speak with her cousin. Weiss, still hiding, watched as the older woman went into James' personal study without knocking.

"You're late." Weiss heard from outside the door.

"I came when I could." Delphi sounded displeased. "I had issues collecting my "other" cousin."

"So, he is alive." James sounded annoyed.

"Yes, he's waiting outside in the car."

"You left him outside?" The male seemed upset. "What if he gets away?"

"He won't run." Delphi sounded bored. "You've got something he cares about. Men like that, they act all hard to the world, but they really are big soft, teddy bears."

"You don't know that." James yelled as he slammed a fist. "You were sure before that he-"

"No! That was different." She corrected her cousin. "I never said I was sure. I said that from what I could see… he was no danger to you. I'm allowed to be wrong. My sight isn't perfect."

"You're mistake cost lives!"

"You were the one that promised I wouldn't be used as a war tool!" Delphi shouted back. "Yet here we are. You asking me again and again to use my sight. It's flawed. I told you that. You know that. If I have no clue about massive changes to the world, I won't be able to see the full picture. The more information I know, the more likely I'll see the right future." She was shaking. "But I didn't know about an attack at Beacon! I wasn't part of secret meetings!"

"That was to protect you!" James defended himself. "If you had known the whole story-"

"I would have been able to tell you not to put Torchwick onto the airship." She sneered. "The very thing you have the nerve to yell at me about."

"Uh, I see you're point." Ironwood sighed in defeat. "I just didn't want to worry you. You were so sure you were going to die. I thought that if I told you… you would have run off to stop it and gotten killed."

"That may be true… but we can't know what could have happened, only what has."

"Hm, you could know." He pointed out.

"The from me to know those possibilities has long past." She corrected his train of thought. "Even with my talent, there's much I'm in the dark about. War… war pushes people to act in ways they wouldn't, to do things out their norm… it makes to hard to see." She sounded far off. It was possible that she was trying to look into the future.

"Anyway, you said that you had him in the car." James coughed to bring her back.

"I do." Delphi faked cheer. "He's a good pawn on the chess board."

"And he will be going by-"

"Roman Flare." Delphi sounded pleased with herself. "I helped him create the identity years ago so the criminal world won't question him." Weiss was sure the woman was smiling. "Even made it so that he appeared in the same room as his real identity. Ha, ah. He had this whole fake rivalry between his real self and his future cover."

"Hn, I'm sure he enjoyed that." James didn't see the humor.

"Oh, yes. It may have been double the work, but it lined his pockets more. If one torched a bridge, the other would quickly come in and profit from it."

"Do people buy that he's your cousin?"

"Did you forget Apolla's roots? They totally believe he's my cousin." Delphi lost her cheer. "You know people are still scared of her after all these years."

"I know." James huffed out. "Some people still question my truthfulness because of her."

"It doesn't help about how our Uncle Copper-"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." James bit out.

"We have to talk about it some day." Delphi muttered. "I mean you-" Weiss struggled to hear what the woman was saying. "But anyway, I'm going to start playing the pawn."

Weiss took a step back as the study door opened.

"Hello." Weiss blushed softly. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"Weiss?" Delphi seemed shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know?" James was shocked as was Weiss.

"James didn't tell you?"

"I thought you would see-" James rushed out.

"Did you run away from home?" Delphi questioned the former heiress. "And ran off here to hide? I had thought you would run to my place in the capital." The brunette thought it over. "My visions really are a mess. Still, come visit me in the city. I'll sneak you out when you're ready."

"But-" Weiss tried to get out.

"James, take care." Delphi smiled. "Let's do our best to keep our homelands safe and out of war. I'd hate to be fighting against you."

"Me too." James straightened himself. "There's much to be done. When you have anything free moment, I would love to talk with you again."

"I see." Delphi frowned. "I doubt that will be until you leave her for business. Honestly, I think you should go soon. The public will question why you went on vacation when the world is going to hell."

"I plan to return shortly." Her cousin understood her warning. "There had been some matters I needed to deal with, but it should be fine within a week or two."

"Good." Delphi snapped her eyes back to Weiss. "I'll see you around. You know where my apartment is and I'll find a way to message you if the worse happens." She waved off. "Be safe.

Xxx

Delphi glared as she exited the large home. She was in a bad mood. She entered the car in a huff.

"Did something you wrong?" The male chuckled. "The great seer didn't see something important."

"Shut up Roman!" She snapped. "I've a headache."

"Uh, something really pissed you off." He frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She informed him. "Just know that everything on your end is in order."

"Okay."

"But we do need to make some changes." Delphi clarified.

"Oh, anything big."

"I'm going to need your help getting Weiss Schnee out of Atlas, without her father knowing."

"Hn, kidnapping? I thought you were above all that." He smirked, deeply pleased.

"Not kidnapping." She corrected. "It's more of a favor she's going to ask for."

"Alright." He smirked. "And she won't be in on it?"

"On who my cousin is?" Delphi raised a brow as she caught onto his line of thought. "Why of course not. That would ruin everything if she found out now."

"Hm, than call this favor paid in full." He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be so much fun."


	20. Torment

**Notes** : Maw, ha, ha. I finally did a chapter set after **The Ex** and **Heated**. This takes place a month later, give or take. (Not the chapter I planned for this weekend, but I believe it's a wonderful why to say sorry I haven't been posting)

 **Torment**

"When I was a young man, I was told the only truth my uncle believed in. That some people are demons and if they weren't taken out they would forever ruin people's lives." James nursed his drink. "He failed to tell that it's the common people that could turn into those demons and how to handle when someone close to you goes down that path."

"What does that mean?" Weiss questioned her husband.

"Only that I wasn't nearly as ready for war when I was young as I thought I was."

"I see." She didn't. "Is that when lost your arm?"

"Kind of." He glanced at her working on his arm. The wires were everywhere. "Miss. Schnee-"

"Mrs." She corrected. "And you should call me Weiss."

"Weiss." James sighed out. "Does my arm… does it bother you?" He thought on his ex-girlfriend. She had been disgusted by his new body.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Weiss muttered as she ran a hand down his metal limb. "Do you feel that?"

"Slightly, but yes."

"I see. There maybe an issue with one of the sensors." She thought over.

"Just basic repairs will do." He felt her glare. "I'll get it look at tomorrow for any major work. By than Delphi should have my backup arm."

"But that arm isn't as sensitive to touch as this one." Weiss muttered.

"I know." James wondered where she was going with this.

"I had hoped that you'd-"

"That I would what?" James cut her off.

"That you would touch me." She muttered so softly that General Ironwood thought he had heard her wrong. "will you please."

"Hey, you two!" Roman called out. "If you're done making out, we need to get talking. Delphi is pretty messed up."

"What are you talking about?" James gritted his teeth. He really didn't like Roman on the best of days.

"Losing the baby is really starting to break her." the criminal explained.

"She lost the- Are you sure?" James got to his feet.

"What baby?" Weiss didn't understand. Had Delphi been pregnant? Than why was she fighting with them? The seer should have known better than to risk her unborn child's life.

"She was fine before-"

"Uh, she didn't tell you?" Roman frowned. "She lost the kid before meeting up with us. Geez, guess I let the cat out the bag." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been kinda in and out of it. I wasn't sure who knew and who didn't."

"Where is she?" James nearly screamed as he stood up.

"At our met up point and finishing up some bottles." Roman sighed out. "I've never seen her this broken. And let me tell you, I have seen her through some messed up stuff. Like, crazy messed up stuff."

"Damn it!" James cursed as he stood up.

"James! Your arm." Weiss reminded him as he stormed out of the room. "I haven't finished the repairs yet. James!"

"Leave it." Roman frowned. "Right now, he has more important things to worry about."

"His health is important!" Weiss screamed at the criminal. "How dare you imply-"

"Right now, his only family is broken and drinking her liver away." Roman Flare hissed. "You have no need how fucked up and hard that is. When you were crawling in your silver-lined castle, it was just them struggling to get ahead. It was them struggling to live with a family name and the ghost of their dead. You don't even know the story, their story." He yelled at the princess.

"Than tell me! I'm sick of everyone telling me that I don't know shit, but never telling me a thing!" She roared back. "I'm not a child. So, just freaking tell me it already!"

Roman leaned in close. He didn't want Ironwood to hear him. He didn't need that kind of heat right now. So, he leaned in close and sneered in a low voice.

"Your dear old daddy killed their whole family." Roman Flare informed her with bitterness. "Their two aunts, their uncles, their parents… all that death. It's all due to your father." Weiss couldn't believe her ears. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't. James couldn't have married her if… She felt sick to her stomach. "And then you had the nerve to ask him to marry you. Ha, hearts of Iron the pair of them and not a bit of their Uncle Copper's will of wood."

James words to Kale flooded back into the former heiress mind.

" _He wanted death and blood and pain. He wanted Delphi and me to hurt people in order to hurt one man. Just one. And it wouldn't change the past. It wouldn't have change all that we lost. It wouldn't make ME feel better or help Delphi sleep at night. It wouldn't stop the hurting."_


End file.
